Klorgbane's revenge
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby have to reforge the fists of Justice, to stop Klorgbane. They travel around the world to grab the fragments of the fists. No flames. One of the prequels and tie ins to rise of the shadow lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: (walks in) alright Mordecai and Rigby get ready for the story of your lives.**

**Mordecai: You got that right!**

**Rigby: Yeah!**

**Mordecai: this is the first prequel and tie in for rise of the shadow lord.**

**Smoke: Yeah. The order will go from Regular show, Sofia the first, Teenage mutant ninja turtles and Frozen.**

**Rigby: That sounds cool. What are the stories called?**

**Smoke: the revenge of Klorgbane, the return of Maleficent, the shadow samurai, and the fire princess.**

**Mordecai: they sound cool.**

**Smoke: Yeah, so get ready for this. I'm gonna go apologize to Elsa.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular show or any other fandom in this story.**

_Legends say, every 157 years a warrior named Skips must fight a former member of the Guardians of Eternal Youth named Klorgbane the destroyer. Skips had his fingers broken while moving Pops' harpsichord, Mordecai and Rigby stepped in and defeated Klorgbane. But is returning for revenge on his brothers, Skips, and Mordecai and Rigby. But in order to defeat Klorgbane the warrior must use the fists of Justice, but they are destroyed. But don't worry my readers there is always hope._

Our story begins in Skips' garage mediating in a dark room with only candles as a light source. His mind was as clear as clean glass, until he sees the city in ruin, the park destroyed and then some his friends as slaves, when Pops fall to the ground. A demon grabs Pops and throws him in a pit and locks him up. Skips looks around and sees a giant floating baby boy, he wears a black helmet or hat, a black and red cape, a black diaper, black socks, and two sliver/black bracelets.

When Skips comes back to reality he started breathing heavily. "He's coming." Said Skips startle.

Meanwhile at the coffee shop Mordecai and Rigby enter the coffee shop, where they see Clio and Raf sitting at a table. "Hey guys." Said Ra greeting the two slackers.

"Hey Raf, Clio. What are you guys doing here?" Rigby asked.

"Raf is showing me some videos on YouTube." Said Clio.

"I got one video to show you." Said Rigby. He goes on Raf's laptop and types in a video and shows the one involves a ostrich kicking a old man in the nuts. Rigby started laughing except for Mordecai, Raf, and Clio.

"Dude, the ostrich videos?" Said Mordecai.

"What did you guys think?" Rigby asked.

"How I can I put it in a way you can understand?" Clio asked. "It was stupid."

"I agree with Clio on this on." Said Raf.

Margaret walks up to the table. "Hey guys, can I take your order?" Margaret asked.

"Just our usual." Mordecai replied.

"Sure thing." Said Margaret and walks away. Then they turn their attention to the TV and watch the Big Bang theory.

"Raj is so funny." Said Clio.

"Yeah, that's true." Said Rigby.

Then Mordecai's Walkie talkie gets static and Mordecai picks it up. "Mordecai! Rigby! I need you guys to come back to the park now!" Skips exclaimed.

"Ok. Margaret we'll take our coffee to go." Said Mordecai.

Back at the park Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, and Raf are in the house sitting in the couch and Skips skips in. "I'm glad you guys can make it." Said Skips.

"So what's the problem Skips?" Rigby asked.

"Well you guys remember Klorgbane?" Skips asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mordecai asked.

"Besides he's not coming back for a hundred years." Said Rigby putting his feet on the table.

"He's coming back." Said Skips.

"What?!" Mordecai and Rigby replied.

"I don't get it, he's not suppose to be but right now, he still has 156 years to go." Said Skips.

"Klorgbane?" Clio asked.

"He was one of the guardian of eletrnal youth. He betrayed his brothers but they banished him." Raf explained.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Clio.

"We'll just use the fists of Justice." Said Rigby.

"That's the problem. Ever since exit 9b the're destroyed." Said Skips. "But since the explosion the pieces have been scattered across the world. I mapped out the crash sites." Showing a map of the crash sites.

Raf looks at the map. "6 pieces, 6 countries, this'll be easy." Said Raf.

"But first you need to first a old friend of mine, his name is professor Ericson, he lives in London, England." Said Skips.

"Great, we have to travel by airplane again." Said Rigby.

"I'm not traveling by air fare." Said Clio.

"Well my friend Techmo, knew about this too. So he gave us a jet." Said Skips pointing at silver jet with 4 seats, a big engine, black nose, two blasters on the front. "Raf you'll fly this jet to London. I'll stay behind and keep a eye on things."

"Sure thing Skips." Said Raf. He enters the cockpit and types in the destination and puts the auto pilot on.

"Just come back alive. The fate of the world is in your hands." Said Skips.

"Got it!" Said Mordecai. Mordecai, Rigby and Clio enter the cockpit. "Let's go save the world." Mordecai and Rigby fist bumped, she the jet takes off and flies straight to London.

**Smoke: I hope they find her.**

**Sofia: Same here, I hope Elsa is ok?**

**Smoke: I don't know what I was thinking?**

**Skylynx: Let me answer that for you nothing.**

**Smoke: Shut up Skylynx. Anyway we should get ready for your story Sofia.**

**Sofia: Right.**

**Smoke: you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoke: hey guys this Smoke with the new chapter of Klorgbane's revenge.**

**Lloyd: uh boss we have a problem! **

**Smoke: what is it?**

**Lloyd: some guy is here for Anna and Elsa and he has a sword!**

**Smoke: Oh no! Close the (Crumplezone and Ransack are seen sliding in, but in defeat)**

**(A man with auburn hair with sides burn wearing a blue shirt, magenta tie, light gray and black jacket, white gloves, navy pants, black boots walks in): Smoke I presume?**

**Smoke: Prince Hans, how did you escape from your prison?**

**Hans: that's for me to know only. (Draws his sword)**

**Smoke: I'm gonna give you two choices you get out right now or get your ass kicked. (Summons kingdom key)**

**Hans: I pick non of the above.**

**Lloyd: bad choice. (We both charge at Hans)**

**While we fight Hans you readers enjoy the new chapter.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Clio and Raf have just arrived in London and walked in the university where professor Ericson works. But they see his office has been trashed. "What do you mean he's been kidnapped?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Some guy came in through the wall and grabbed him by force." Said his assistant Carrie.

"What did his kidnapper look like?" Raf asked.

"Actually there were two. They look like you only they were bigger, realistic, and had top hats on." Said Carrie.

"Those guys!" Said Rigby.

"Who are you talking about?" Raf asked.

"Iacedrom and Ybgir. They're from the dizzy world and they're the oppsitise of us." Said Mordecai.

"Does Ybgir have a high school diploma?" Clio asked and chuckled.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

"Professor Ericson could be anywhere in London." Said Mordecai.

"Well we better get searching." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, Clio and Raf have been looking all around the city of London for Iacedrom and Ybgir but there was no luck. "Aw man we looked everywhere but no luck." Said Rigby.

"Wait we have to think like bad guys." Said Clio.

"What?" Mordecai and Rigby wondered.

"Clio's right, they wouldn't be in a normal place filled with people." Said Raf.

"They have to be in abandon factories or something." Said Rigby.

"That sounds right." Said Clio. "But there could be in any abandon factory on London."

"Ugh!" Mordecai and Rigby groaned.

"Now we're back to where we started!" Said Mordecai.

"Actually i know where those guys are." Said a figure wearing a trench coat.

"You do? Tell us!" Said Rigby.

Mordecai stops Rigby in his tracks. "Dude I trust this guy, he's wearing a trench coat." Said Mordecai.

"Why not? Just because he's wearing a trench coat?" Rigby asked.

"He could be working for the bad guys." Said Mordecai.

"You're a wet blanket." Said Rigby. "Ok where are they?"

"They're at this old factory, that use to make crumpets." Said the trench coat person.

"Ok thanks." Said Rigby. They start to walk to the crumpet factory, while the trench coat figure gets up from his chair and walks away.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, Clio and Raf have reached the abandon crumpet factory, when Mordecai breaks down the door and they see professor Ericson in a cage. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Mordecai, that's Rigby, Clio, and Raf." Said Mordecai. "We're gonna here to rescue you!"

"Be careful those monsters could be anyway." Said Professor Ericson.

"Don't worry we can take them on." Said Rigby.

"Yeah!" Said Clio.

"Are you sure about that?" Said Iacedrom entering the room with Ybgir by his side.

"Iacedrom and Ybgir!" Said Mordecai and Rigby.

"Indeed, we have come to destroy you all." Said Ybgir.

"Indeed, a stranger wearing dark armor appeared and told us to destroy you and serve Klorgbane." Said Iacedrom.

"Yeah well we're gonna take the professor and go." Said Rigby.

"You're not going anywhere!" Said Iacedrom. "You're our prisoners, and will be killed by our master."

Then a bunch of lasers are shot are Iacedrom and Ybgir and the baby ducks fly in. "Baby ducks!" Mordecai and Rigby cried out.

"Leave it us, bros." Said one of the baby ducks.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys." Said Rigby.

The baby ducks free professor Ericson from the cage and shoot lasers at the celling. The building started crumbling, and the old machines crush Iacedrom and Ybgir. "Come on let's get out of here!" Said Mordecai as he and and the others escape the crumbling factory.

Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Raf, Professor Ericson and the baby ducks enter Professor Ericson's apartment where they make themselves at home. Raf sets up his labtop, Rigby and the baby ducks watch TV, while Mordecai and Clio are waiting for Professor Ericson to get something.

"Ah here is it." Said Professor Ericson and shows a picture of 6 temples. "If you're probably wondering why there are temples here. Let me explain." Said Professor Ericson.

"Ok." Said Mordecai.

"As you can see when the fists of Justice exploded, the pieces each went back to the temples where the pieces were found. But you have to forge them." Said Professor Ericson.

"How?" Clio asked.

"I don't know? But I'll keep in touch." Said Professor Ericson. "The first temple is in the countryside of London."

"We gotta hurry, who knows could we run into." Said Mordecai. Mordecai and Clio exit the office and get Rigby, Raf and the baby ducks.

"Come on let's go!" Said Clio. They get in the jet and fly to the countryside of London.

**(Both sides exhausted)**

**Hans: you fought well.**

**Smoke: So did you. You give up?**

**Hans: Never! (Charges at me)**

**Smoke: Stopza! (Freezes time and slashes Hans and then time starts again)**

**Hans: (falls down) how did you?**

**Smoke: that's for me to know. Get him back to the Southern Isles!**

**(Swoop and Snarl drag Prince Hans to the portal room)**

**Hans: you haven't seen the last of me!**

**Smoke: ok we should probably clean up before Emmet, Wildstyle, Unikitty, Metalbeard, Benny and Batman show up.**

**Lloyd: Wait? Did you say Batman?**

**Smoke: it's the Batman from the Lego Movie. I was gonna see it last night but it was sold out. **

**Lloyd: me and Mikey have cameos in that movie.**

**Smoke: I'm gonna try again this week before I go on vacation.**

**Lloyd: good choice.**

**Smoke: anyway please review and**

**Smoke and Lloyd: Stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smoke: (watching the new trailer for Batman Arkham Knight.) holy crap that was awesome! **

**Wheeljack: was that the new trailer Batman Arkham knight?**

**Smoke: yeah and it was.**

**Wheeljack: was it awesome?**

**Smoke: yeah it was.**

**Wheeljack: so who's gonna be in it?**

**Smoke: hm Two face, Harley Quinn, the penguin and the riddler.**

**Elsa: was he in the trailer?**

**Smoke: it's part of a side mission.**

**Ben: it's the last game of the Arkham series.**

**Smoke: well that's a shock.**

**You know what let's get to Klorgbane's revenge.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Raf and the baby ducks have reached the first temple where one of the pieces of the fists of Justice is. "This is the place." said Mordecai.

"But we have the baby ducks on our side!" said Rigby.

"Yeayuh! You got Bruce, Doug, Jack and me Ace." said Ace. (A/N: those are my names for the baby ducks)

"Ok, we need to get that piece before anyone else does." said Raf.

"You mean like them?" said Clio and pointed to a army of orcs, dark armored men and brutes are marching towards the temple.

"I think Klorgbane summoned them!?" said Doug.

"We can't let them grab the piece!" Raf exclaimed.

The baby ducks form into super duck and Clio takes out two battle axes. "We'll hold them off! Get the piece!" She said.

Mordecai and Rigby enter the temple and see the hand part of the left fist on a alter. "There it is. The first part of the fists of Justices." said Rigby.

"Come on dude. Let's grab it before anyone else does." said Mordecai. The two slackers walk towards the piece and look at it. "This could be a trap."

"What makes you say that?" Rigby asked.

"Dude this happens a lot in the movies. There's always a trap." said Mordecai. "You know boulders, poisonous darts, spikes, and trap floors."

"Then you should of told me!" said Rigby holding the piece.

"Dude! Wait we're ok. No booby traps or anything." said Mordecai and then he and Rigby started snickering after Mordecai said booby. "Come on, the others need our help."

Mordecai and Rigby exit the temple and still see that Clio and super duck are still fighting off the orcs, armored men and brutes. Mordecai and Rigby take their weapons out and start attacking the dark forces, they slash and strike everyone they see.

"Whoa, these guys are good." said Raf.

"Mordecai let's fuse!" said Rigby slices a Orc.

"Aw yeah!" said Mordecai. Mordecai and Rigby fuse their weapons into a mega weapon. The tip of the weapon has the axe part of the rig axe with the rest of the Mordo sword blade, and the handle is fused with both weapons. The two slackers grab the mega weapon and start attacking the dark troops.

"In your face!" Rigby shouted and sliced a brute in half.

"Slice, dice and serve on rice!" Mordecai shouted wiped out a squad of armored men. Once they finish off the last of the enemy, they infuse their weapons.

"Man you guys got more awesome!" said Super duck.

"Yeah we have!" said Mordecai.

"Impressive, for you slackers." said a obese man wearing black, a red cape, gold shoulder pads, he has a helmet on and holding a gulitar.

"Wait the Urge!?" said Rigby. "You're suppose to be dead?"

"That's where you're wrong. Klorgbane brought me here to destroy you two and get the fragment." said the Urge.

"That's never gonna happen." said Mordecai.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." said the Urge and strummed his guitar and a dome is formed with himself, Mordecai and Rigby inside.

Super duck is trying to break the dome with his karate chop but it's not working. "It's not working!" said Super duck.

"It's a dark barrier." said Raf.

"Oh man, that's not good." said Clio.

"Alright boys, if you're not gonna give me the piece. I'll take it by force." said the Urge.

(A/N: BGM: The 13th Dilemma. Kingdom hearts II OST)

Information: defeat the Urge!

Mordecai and Rigby get into battle position, the Urge shoots lasers from his double guitar but Mordecai and Rigby dodge the lasers, then Mordecai slashes a wave of energy at the Urge. The Urge blocks the attack and unleashes a soundwave that takes down the two slackers.

"My ears!" Rigby cried out.

"That hurts!" Mordecai cried out.

"Now give me the fragment!" The Urge demanded.

"We'll never give you the fragment!" Mordecai shouted.

"Then I'm gonna kill you!" said the Urge.

"We're never give you the fragment!" Rigby shouted and slashed his axe at the Urge. Then the Urge regains his balence and shoots lasers at Mordecai and Rigby, Mordecai and Rigby use their weapons to block the lasers. "Guess it's time for a air strike." said the Urge and turned his jetpack on and flew up.

"Oh great, he has a jetpack!" said Rigby, he picks up a rock and throws it at the Urge causing him to knock out and falls to the ground. This gives the slackers the chance to take down the Urge.

Mordecai and Rigby charge at the Urge and starting attacking him, they attack repeatily to and fro. Then they fuse their weapons to form the mega weapon to finish off the Urge. They attack the Urge repeatily and slice down for the final attack.

After that the dark barrier clears away Mordecai and Rigby walk out looking like champions. "The Urge has left the building." said Mordecai.

"Who's the Urge?" Raf asked.

"He was this famous rock star that wants revenge after a Rigby changed his name to Trash boat." said Mordecai.

"Seriously Rigby?!" said Clio and snickered a bit. "Trash boat!? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

"So where to next Raf?" Mordecai asked.

Raf checks his labtop and pushes his glasses back. "Well get ready to see the circle of life. We're going to Africa." said Raf.

"Ok let's go!" said Mordecai. Our heroes enter the jet and fly straight to Africa.

Meanwhile on the moon, Klorgbane has seen the Urge being defeated by Mordecai and Rigby. "Those guys again?!" Klorgbane exclaimed. "I had enough of them!"

"Klorgbane how is your plan going?" A dark figure wearing armor asked.

"So far those slackers have one piece of the fists of Justice. But I'm almost at full power, when the eclipse comes I will be at full power and have my revenge." said Klorgbane.

"Well you better hurry, before those slackers ruin everything." said the dark figure and disappears.

**(Me playing Batman Arkham origins)**

**Ben: getting ready for Arkham knight?**

**Smoke: yeah, not if you excuse me I have to go find something in the Disney universe.**

**Ben: you may need back up.**

**Smoke: let's roll.**

**(In the universal bridge area)**

**Smoke: ok I got my chaos emerald, you got your hoverboard. So let's roll.**

**Ben: sweet! **

**Smoke: you guys please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ron: Hey guys! Smoke is away on business, so he told me to upload the new chapter of Klorgbane's revenge.**

**Ben: that's cool.**

**Cyrus: I should be updating.**

**Ron: smoke trusted me with it.**

Back at home two teenage boys are collecting trash at the park. "Man, Mordecai and Rigby got a day off." said Duncan.

"Yeah, they're probably at the arcade or gaming in the house." said Scott.

Then Breakdown walks in with his phone. "Hey guys, Mordecai and Rigby were in London, England." said Breakdown.

"Ok how did they get there?" Scott asked.

"Techmo gave them a jet." said Benson walking in the scene.

"We're working Benson." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Actually, this is a emergency meeting." said Benson.

Meanwhile at the house the park workers, Breakdown and the 36 contestants from Total drama are at the front of the house. "Alright listen up! Skips has something to say and this is really important, so put away your game consoles, cell phones, PDAs, knives, mirrors and stop kissing your biceps!" said Benson referring to Sam, Sirrea, Dakota, Courtney, Justin and Lightning.

"Ok, we have a problem. Klorgbane is coming." said Skips and everyone has worried looks on their faces.

"Oh no, bro!" Muscle man panicked.

"Oh dear!" Pops said in fear.

"Sha-what?!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Luckily Mordecai and Rigby are finding the fragments of the fists of Justice." said Skips. Everyone except for Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle man and High five ghost.

"Serious! They're the worst!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rigby is too lazy to use the bathroom!" said Sam.

"Look I know Mordecai and Rigby longer then anyone of you have. Sure they maybe slackers, they don't get much of their work done." said Benson. "But when the when evil comes and threatens the park or the multiverse, they answer the call, gear up and kick some ass!"

"They were the first other worlders to be wreckers." Pops added.

"They saved the Disney universe twice!" Muscle man replied.

"They fought the Templars." Skips added.

"They also helped Drake became the ultimate Toa." said High five ghost.

"The only job they do the best is saving the world. I can't believe I'm saying this but they're our hope and we're gonna help them!" said Benson. "So let's make our stand! We protect the park or die trying!" Benson shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone cheered randomly after Benson's speech.

"Nice speech Benson." said Skips.

"I know, don't tell Mordecai and Rigby about this." said Benson and turned to everyone. "Ok Brick and Jo set up some sensor relys at these makers!"

Brick salutes to Benson. "Sir! Sir yes!" Brick replied as he and Jo head off.

"Muscle man, High Five Ghost Breakdown, Duncan, Scott, Beth, and Gwen get the weapons ready." said Benson.

"Come on ladies, Beth and Gwen!" said Muscle man and they run off to the weapons vault.

"The rest of you will be setting up the defenses." said Benson.

As they set off to do their jobs. "Not you Dawn I got a job for you."

But they don't know that they were being watched by Mal. Mal was different from Mike he was one of Mike's alternate personalities, except hair drapes to cover his left eye and has dark circles on his eyes. He's on the airplane watching the park workers from his phone and a camera he left at the park. "Your park will soon fall into darkness with or without your 'heroes'." said Mal.

"Attention passengers! We are making a desend into Africa." said the Pilot on th P.A.

"And our desend into darkness." said Mal in a evil tone.

"Please put your trays upwards and all eletronic devices off." said the pilot on the P.A.

"Put your lights or turn off all hope. Ah screw it I'll stick to the first one." said Mal.

Meanwhile with Mordecai, Rigby, Raf and the baby ducks are waiting for Clio to come out of the jet. "How much longer Clio?!" Mordecai asked.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Clio replied.

"Hurry up!" Rigby shouted.

Clio come out with a t shirt the same colour as her gown, tan shorts and running shoes. "What? I didn't want to ruin my gown." said Clio.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out." said Rigby.

A few minutes later our heroes are walking through Africa, meanwhile in flying car piloted by Pops. "Ok Dawn we're close to drop zone!" said Pops.

"Are you sure about this?" Dawn asked.

"That's what Benson told me." said Pops.

"Mother Nature please guide me to my safety." said Dawn and jumps off the flying car.

Back on the ground Mordecai, Rigby, Raf, Clio and the baby ducks they're still walking across the wildlife and hear screaming. "Do you guys hear screaming?" Mordecai asked.

"What are you talking about Mordecai?" Dawn asked while meditating.

"Dawn?!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed.

A few minutes later Mal, Khyber, and his Panuncian are tracking down our slackers, princess, tech boy, baby ducks, and the moonchild. "They're close but another warrior is near." said Khyber.

"Which one?" Mal asked.

"Hard to tell." said Khyber.

"So we have another member." said Mal.

"More like another trophy." said Khyber.

"Yeah sure." said Mal and gets a call from Klorgbane.

"Mal, did you stop those slackers yet?" Klorgbane asked.

"Don't worry Klorgbane, Khyber and I will hunt them down." said Mal.

"Perfect! Anything else?" Klorgbane asked.

"Yeah the park workers are fighting back." said Mal.

"You leave that to me. You deal with the slackers." said Klorgbane and hanged up.

"Ok you know what to do." said Mal. Khyber nodded and whistled. His Panuncian duplicates itself into 10 copies of itself then 9'of them turned into predators. One turned into Crabdozer. A huge dark purple rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face.

The 2nd one turned into Buglizard. A lizard like alien, black head which dons a white patch on each side of it's head. Located on these, it has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other.

The 3rd one turned into Slamworm. A orange lavender giant worm-like alien with sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, and a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes.

The 4th one turned into Mucilagor. A fat, grey, rock-skinned alien with purplish-pink spheres. It has a frog like tongue.

The 5th one turned into Terroranchula. A giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish with four pincers with one claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton, the lower half of it's legs and back of her head is covered with light brown hair. It's eyes are red, reptile-like head with a open mouth smile like.

The 6th one turned into Tyrannopede. A segmented purple and gray body and a red head resembling that of a carnotaurus or a tyrannosaurus with a horn on it's forehead.

The 7th one turned into Hypnotick. A purplish gray large bee/moth-like creature. It has sharp fangs, four legs, two sharp teeth, a dual-stinger on its tail, two antennae on it's head, and four wings.

The 8th one turned into Omnivoracious. A tall, purple prehistoric emu-like alien. She has a long, sharp toothed beak and four eyes.

The 9th and final one turned into Vicetopus. A large, dark red octopus-like creature with a long body and many long tentacles along it's stomach. It has a beaked mouth, two large red eyes and brown spots covering the back.

The final one reminded the same. "The hunt is on." said Mal smiling deviously.

Back to the group they're still walking through wildlife in Africa. "Man I hope we're close to the temple. My feet are killing me." Rigby complained.

"I think we're close?" said Mordecai. Then they hear something coming from the tree. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I got it!" said Rigby and throw a rock at the tree and Cody falls down and lands on tree branch on his nuts the on the ground.

"Cody?!" Dawn wondered and checked on Cody.

"Hey guys." said Cody still in pain.

"Sierra?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah and Benson knows where I am." said Cody.

"Well that's good." said Doug. Then they hear a roar and stomping coming towards them.

"What was that?" Ace asked.

"Whatever it's big and it's coming fast!" Rigby shouted. Then they see Crabdozer heading straight to them.

"Khyber! Let's get out of here!" Mordecai reported and they climb up the tree.

Then Slamworm shows up and slams the tree. "Hey cut it out! Worm that slams a lot!" Cody shouted.

"Wait how did Khyber's pet changed form in seconds?" Raf asked.

"Don't know and I don't want to find out!" Rigby shouted.

"I got an idea! Follow me!" Cody exclaimed and swing in a vine. Everyone liked his idea and followed Cody, the baby ducks used their wings.

"Good thinking dude!" said Mordecai.

"Thanks man!" Cody replied.

When they landed on the ground they see all of the predators of the Nemetrix in a circle. "What the hell? They're ten of them!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Funny thing about Khyber's pet. It's the natural Predator of Ditto." said Mal entering the scene with Khyber.

"Mike?! What the hell?!" Cody exclaimed.

"That's not Mike! His aura is different." said Dawn. "He's one of Mike's alternate personalities."

"Wait I thought he lost them?" Cody asked.

"Well Shockwave found me and Commando Zoey or as she likes to call herself Z." said Mal.

"Good eyes moonchild." said Khyber.

"My name is Mal." Mal introduced himself.

"Yeah well I'm the blue jay with a gun." said Mordecai and shoots Mal but he dodges the shots.

"Impressive. Let's see if you can survive the sarfai of death." said Mal.

The predators of the Nemetrix surround our heroes then they hear footsteps and see none other than Grimlock. "Khyber!" Grimlock shouted and transform into T-rex mode.

**Smoke: and we have a cliffhanger! **

**Cody: you always do that.**

**Smoke: you always leave them wanting more.**

**Ron: that's what he always do!**

**Smoke: please review and stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

(**Me, Arcee and Duncan enter a tavern and see a bunch of people)**

**Duncan: so what does Springer look like?**

**Me: a giant green robot.**

**Arcee: he has to be around here.**

**Duncan: is that him?**

**Me: yeah. (We walks to his table)**

**Springer: hey Smoke, Arcee. Hey aren't you that guy who blew that cottage?**

**Duncan: that's me.**

**Me: So why did you call us?**

**Springer: oh right. Here let me show you. (Places snapshots of Mal, Gothal, and a golden flower)**

**Duncan: that's Mal! I know him from Juvie. **

**Springer: Well he and Gothal are looking for that golden flower.**

**Me: so we need to find it before they do?**

**Springer: yes and I have a plan.**

**While we discuss the plan, enjoy the new chapter of Klorgbane's revenge.**

Grimlock bites Buglizard and throws it at Slamworm. Crabdozer charges at Grimlock, but he transform to his robot mode and punches Crabdozer in the face and smashes it to the ground.

"What is that thing?!" Mal exclaimed.

A X energy slash hits Mal, he recovers and sees Mordecai and Rigby with their weapons out. "That's a Dinobot." said Rigby.

"But we call him Grimlock." said Mordecai.

"Be careful guys!" said Dawn.

"We will!" Rigby replied and slashes Hypnotick with his axe. Grimlock grabs Slamworm and starts beating up the other Nematrix aliens like a morning star. Then throws it at Khyber and Mal.

When they recovered from the attack they see that our heroes are gone. "No! They're gone!" Mal shouted.

Meanwhile Grimlock emerges from a lake over a lily pad and walks out of the water, then Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Raf, the baby ducks, Cody, Dawn, Sierra and Noah come out the water. Sierra gives Cody a bear hug and cradles Cody like a baby. "Oh great we got Cody's stalker." Rigby complained.

"Well I couldn't let anything happen to my Codykins!" said Sierra.

"You're like his bodyguard." Noah replied sarcastically.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Ace replied. The others followed Ace and they see a temple covered some vines and plant life on the stone.

"It's the temple!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed and run up to the entrance.

"What's in this place?" Grimlock asked.

"A piece of the fists of Justice." said Rigby.

"I thought those baby guardians rebuilt them?" Grimlock replied.

"It's a long story, just wait here and keep a eye out for Mal and Khyber." said Mordecai. Then he and Rigby walk in the temple while the others wait outside.

Mordecai and Rigby walk through the temple and see one of the fragments to the fists of Justice. "Aw yeah!" Mordecai exclaimed and they run up to it.

"Hard to believe we found it!" said Rigby. They stepped up to fragment and grabbed it.

Meanwhile outside of the temple, Dawn was informing everyone about the park's final stand. "Well the Dinobots are at the park helping the others with the final stand." said Grimlock.

"Yeah I should of stayed there." said Cody.

"Then you and I wouldn't be here for a romantic adventure!" said Sierra and hugs Cody.

"What final stand?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby exit the temple.

"Benson is ordering everyone to make a final stand." said Dawn.

"A final stand? That's not gonna be enough to battke against Klorgbane." said Mordecai.

"I know but just his army." said Noah.

"Yeah that!" Rigby exclaimed.

"So where too next?" Bruce asked.

Raf takes a look at the map. "China's our new stop!" Raf explained.

"Cool let's get going!" said Mordecai. They started walking back to the jet.

Meanwhile back at the park, Muscle man and Skips are setting up the turrents. Pops arrived just in time. "Pops have you dropped off Dawn, Cody, Sierra and Noah?" Benson asked.

"Yes but they're separated from each other. But they'll find they're way." Pops replied.

"Well I hope they do, they're still in Africa." said Benson.

"How many pieces are left?" Breakdown asked.

"Four, let's just hope they find the rest in time." said Skips.

"Well the jet I gave them will adjust itself and make room for the others." said Techmo.

"Well that's good." said Benson. "Courtney did you call our allies?"

"Yeah, I called Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Low five ghost, the guardians of Obsolete Formats, the laserdisc guardian, the death kwon do sensei and Don." Courtney replied.

"What about the guardians of eletrnal youth and Gary?" Skips asked.

"I couldn't get a hold of them, sorry Skips." said Courtney.

"I'll contact them." said Skips and skiped to his garage.

"Ok then let's get back-" Benson gets cut off from beeping coming from his tablet. "What the hell? Looks like we got movement!"

"Friend or foe, bro?" Muslce man asked. They hear chanting coming from the distance. "Oh no, bro! It's them!"

"Who?" Courtney asked.

Benson makes a serious face and glares at a blur in the distance. "Unicorns." Benson muttered.

"Bros, bros, bros, bros!" The unicorns chanted while driving that hot rod from the unicorns episode.

"By the looks of it they're not alone." said Benson. Then Frank Jones and his army of maniacs show up.

"Oh no, bro!" Muscle man cried out.

Meanwhile back in Africa our heroes are back at the jet to get ready to head straight to china. "Sorry you losers aren't going anywhere!" said Mal standing next to Khyber, and Comando Zoey.

"Holy crap! Shockwave cloned Zoey and made her evil!" said Rigby.

"Meet Z my partner." said Mal.

"We don't have time for this!" said Ace. He and his brother fist pump and turn into the Super duck.

"Step off!" The super duck karate chops the three villains and cause a explosion. Then the super duck turns back to the baby ducks.

"Good job guys!" said Rigby.

"I don't know to be angry or glad that you showed the baby ducks to fight back." said Dawn.

"They're just knocked out, we should get out of here before they wake up." said Bruce.

"Good idea, come on guys!" said Mordecai, then the jet changes to a bigger jet to hold the rest of the heroes like the quinjet from the avengers. "Sweet! Now let's go to China!"

"Hey let's get some Chinese food!" Rigby suggested.

"From China? I'm down, I ate a dozen Wong tons on New Year's Eve once." said Cody entering the ship. Mordecai turns the jet on and fly straight to China.

Then Mal's hand comes out of the crator and looks angry. "No one messes with Mal. No one!" He shouted.

**Springer: so that's the plan!**

**Me: we'll just beat them to it.**

**Duncan: alright but I still want payback on Mal.**

**Arcee: we just need to stay out if sight.**

**Me: ok so we all remember the plan?**

**All but me: yes!**

**Me: cool! Let's do this! **

**Springer: this is what I miss about you Smoke, your courage and craziness.**

**Me: things have changed since you left. I'll explain later. Please review and stay frosty.**

**Springer: still saying that line?**

**Me: yeah it's all I got.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(El Tigre enters the base)**

**El Tigre: man this place is a wreck!**

**Me: I know don't ask. Look at the security footage. **

**El Tigre: (looks at the footage) holy crap.**

**Me: yeah I know. But that's not stopping me from writing.**

**Cyrus: that little brat is gonna pay for this! He smashed my action figures.**

**Me: that sucks man.**

**Let's get down to the chapter.**

Muscle man is shooting at Frank Jones' army at his mini gun. Breakdown fires a rocket at the unicorns and kills them. "Hold them off!" Benson shouted.

"We are!" Sam replied while shooting Frank Jones' army with the lancer from gears of war.

"Don't give up soldiers! We can win this!" Brick cheered and continued shooting at the enemy.

"Hold them off! We need to keep Klorgbane from getting the park!" Skips exclaimed.

Duncan throws a grenade and a squad gets killed. "Sweet!" He yelled then he sees more coming. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"They keep coming!" Breakdown shouted.

"We need to make our stand, bros!" Muscle man replied still firing his mini gun.

"I wish Hound was here. We can really use a hand." said Scott.

"I agree with you on that!" Benson agreed.

"It's not over Benson. I have on trick up my sleeve, the Big Bang!" Izzy exclaimed and presses a button. Then a buttload of weapons comes out of nowhere. "Boom! Boom!" Izzy slams the button and the open fire everywhere.

Everyone runs away from the explosions. "Next time we hide the explosions from Izzy!" Breakdown shouted and hide behind cover.

All the enemies in the blast radius are blown up including Frank Jones. When the explosion stops everyone looks around. The invaders are gone but the park is in ruins, even the house. "How can this get any worst?" Benson face palmed. Then a missile was fired by accident and blows up Benson's car.

Benson's face is now red and a vain starts throttling. "Uh oh, take cover!" Skips shouted. Everyone hide behind cover right before Benson exploded in anger.

Meanwhile on the jet Raf looks at his computer and sees something strange. "Whoa there's a weird spike back at the park." said Raf.

"I'm sure they can handle it." said Rigby.

"Yeah, or Benson blew a fuse." said Mordecai.

"Classic Benson!" Grimlock chuckled.

"Yeah, classic Benson." Cody agreed.

"Alright, the photos from Africa are up." said Raf.

"Let me see!" Sierra exclaimed and looks at the photos. The 1st photo is Mordecai and Rigby on a log doing the 'whoa!' pose. The next photo is Grimlock holding Cody like Rafiki holding baby Simba form the lion king on a rock. The next photo is Mordecai swinging on a vine like Tarzan.

"Good times." said Mordecai. "In that case we're here."

The jet lands in a alley and the group exit the jet and see a noodle hut. "6 bowls of noodles please." said Cody. The clerk serves 12 bowls of noodles to Mordecai, Rigby, Sierra, Noah, Cody, Dawn, Clio, Raf, and the baby ducks.

They eat the noodles then their eyes started to get heavy and passed out. "What the hell?!" Grimlock exclaimed.

"It's on the house." said the clerk and fired a EMP dart at Grimlock. Grimlock screams in pain from the EMP and makes a sound like R2-D2 did in Star Wars a new hope.

Grimlock starts to reactivate and sees that he sees himself and his friends in a abandoned warehouse. "Where am I?" He asked trying to walk but he's restrained to the wall. "Oh come on!"

The others wake up from Grimlock's scream. "What the?!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Mordecai asked.

"This is the place where I make my noodles Turbotastic!" said the clerk who sold them the noddles.

"That voice?" Mordecai recognized the voice.

"Surprise!" The clerk was actually Turbo. "It's nice to meet you all again."

"Let me guess you're working for Klorgbane?" Rigby asked with a straight face.

"Way to spoil the surprise Rigby!" Turbo exclaimed.

Then a dark portal opens up and Klorgbane shows up. "Hello slackers!" said Klorgbane. "I know what you're thinking I shouldn't be back for many years? Well wrong!"

"Yeah well we're gonna beat you!" Sierra shouted.

Klorgbane and Turbo bursted into laughter. "Yeah right, we will stop you from getting the pieces of the fists of Justice." said Klorgbane.

"Dude, the heroes always win that's how it works." said Cody.

"Well let's change that rule." said Klorgbane taking his weapon out.

"I'll never marry Cody!" Sierra cried out.

Then the door breaks down and Slug roars. "What the hell?!" Turbo yelled.

Swoop breaks through the windows and transforms into robot mode. Then Sludge breaks down the wall with Snarl by his side. "Sweet! Just in time!" Rigby shouted.

Swoop breaks the restrains and frees the others. Grimlock walks up to Turbo and cracks his knuckles. "Any last words?" Grimlock asked.

"Why yes. Size does matter!" Turbo shouted and pressed a button and turned into his Cy bug form.

"I hate you." said Grimlock.

"Get in line!" said Turbo.

"I'm a VIAK! Very important ass kicker!" Grimlock shouted and attacks Turbo.

Then El Tigre and Sofia show up and frees the rest of the team. "What are you guys doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"We knew you guys were here." said El Tigre.

"But we also have another member besides the Dinobots." said Sofia. "I would like you to meet"

"Cyrus!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed.

"Hey Mordo, Rigs!" said Cyrus.

"You guys know each other?" Sofia asked.

"It's a long story." said Mordecai.

Grimlock drowns Turbo in a pot of noodles, then he transforms into his T. rex mode. "Let's go!" He roared. Cyrus, Mordecai and Rigby mount on Grimlock, Clio, Sofia, and Raf mount on Slug, Sierra and Cody mount on Sludge, Noah, and Dawn mount on Snarl, and finally El Tigre mounts on Swoop, the baby ducks decide to fly. Then the Dinobots take off and run.

"Get the monsters." Klorgbane commanded on his phone. "All of them!"

Meanwhile the Dinobots are running through the city. "Big bad Dinobots coming through!" Slug called out to the people.

"Where are we going?" Grimlock asked.

"We send you the coronades to you." said Swoop. "So lead the way!

"Got it!" Grimlock replied. The Dinobots are running through the city. They hear giant footsteps coming their way and see demon Susan form Benson be gone.

"Oh crap!" Mordecai cried out.

"You're fired!" Demon Susan shouted and swat the heroes but Swoop fires missiles at demon Susan.

"Step off!" Swoop shouted. Then the moon monster from the power shows up and tries to grab Slug.

"Guys we have a problem!" Raf pointed out.

Sofia fires a fireball at the moon monster. The Dinobots are running as fast as they can from all the monsters from the show like the VC-Arbitrator, destroyer of worlds, Ybgir from Jinxed, Guardian of secrets, grease monster, Warlock in his giant form, and other monsters I can't name.

"Aw man we're in real trouble!" said Mordecai. Then some hits all the monsters and knocks them out. Their saviour was none other than the death kwon do sensei.

"I'm glad to see you two again." said the Sensei.

"Death kwon do sensei what are you doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"When the park was attacked I sensed that you were in trouble so when the battle was over I used the death teleport to get here." Sensei explained. "Now come with me!"

Our heroes are in a building with blueprints on a table. "Ok I heard that you guys are looking for the fragments of fists of Justice. Well there's one in the death kwon do temple. It'll be harder than the other temple." said Sensei.

"More traps?" Rigby asked.

"Yes and masters of death kwon do, who studied death kwon do their whole lives." Sensei replied. "But Klorgbane has his monsters and minions looking for that temple. I need some of you to hold them off."

"Sofia, El Tigre, Raf, Clio, baby ducks, Dinobots and myself will handle this." said Cyrus.

"So that means?" Cody asked.

"Yes. You and three of your friends will join me, Mordecai and Rigby." said Sensei.

"So we have to put on cut off jeans and we get powers?" Sierra asked.

"Actually no." said Sensei and took out a shaver.

"Alright, let's do this!" Grimlock shouted and ran outside to fight.

"Thank god he's on our side." said Rigby.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, Noah, Dawn, Sierra, and Cody are wearing death kwon do outfits, well for Dawn and Sierra it's cut off jeans and a white tank top. They get in Sensei's car and drive to the temple. "So we have to ask to get in?" Rigby asked.

"No this is different from last time. The death kwon do masters have been corrupted." Sensei replied.

"Corrupted?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes, they'll be hard, but they lack heart." said Sensei. "That is the number one virtue of death kwon do."

They arrive at the temple and walk towards the gate. Mordecai and Rigby used the death punch to knock out the guards and open the gates. "Let's do this." said Mordecai as he and the others enter the temple to battle the first master of Death kwon do.

**Mordecai: dude why did you stop there it was getting so good?**

**Me: it builds suspense. Besides I need to create the death kwon do masters you have to fight.**

**Rigby: ok that makes sense.**

**Me: yeah, so please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Me sleeping on the couch)**

**Grimlock: Wake up you lazy drunk! (Slaps me)**

**Me: (jolts out of sleep) ok first off I don't like to be slapped.**

**Grimlock: Next time put a note. Anyway Karai send us something. (Shows tablet to me)**

**Me: the Kraang and Foot is collecting transformium from KSI.**

**Me: You mean if the Kraang get their hands on it, we're screwed.**

**Grimlock: We don't need back up. **

**Me: It's gonna be us. Come on.**

**(We walk towards the lab)**

**Grimlock: hey you wanna go to bar later.**

**Me: yeah sure.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Sierra, Cody, Noah, Dawn and death kwon do sensei enter the temple and see some death kwon do masters waiting for them. "Let's do this." said Rigby.

They all charged towards the death kwon do masters and start the fight. If I were you guys or girls listen to kung fu fighting by Carl Douglas I'm listening to it right now. Rigby uses the death punch on ten death kwon do masters, Mordecai uses the death kick and knocks down a bunch of death kwon do masters.

"I can do this all day." said Sierra.

"Overconfident will lead to downfall, Sierra." said Dawn and uses the death block.

"You can talk later we have bigger problems." said Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Back in the city the Dinobots, Sofia, El Tigre, Raf, Clio, Cyrus and Ultra duck are fighting off the monsters. "Heads up!" Snarl shouted he jumped in the air and transforms into his Stegosaurus form and the spikes impacted on the warlock's knee.<p>

Sludge breaths fire on destroyer of worlds and it dies. "Game over!" He said.

Ultra duck is fighting off demon Susan, and her high heels break and she gets impaled by street light. Clio and Raf are revealed to be piloting the ultra duck. "Well that takes care of Susan." said Raf.

Grimlock is fighting off the VC-Arbitrator. "Grimlock!" Swoop cried out and flies towards him.

"I got it covered!" Grimlock replied.

El Tigre jumps on Swoop's back and flies away. "Alright let's do this." said El Tigre.

"I don't think so El Tigre." said Turbo revealing to be behind El Tigre.

"Didn't Grimlock killed you?" El Tigre asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not gonna tell you." said Turbo and punches El Tigre. But he blocks the punch and punch back.

* * *

><p>Back in the temple, our heroes are fighting off the death kwon do monks and run towards the grand master temple. "We are close to the grand master's quarters, let's move!" said the Death kwon do sensei.<p>

"Let's do this!" Mordecai and Rigby lead the charge and use the death punch to clear a path to the grand master's quarters.

Back in the city El Tigre and Turbo are still fighting on Swoop. Turbo throws El Tigre off the Dinobot but luckily Swoop manages to save him. El Tigre continues his fight with Turbo. Grimlock stabs the VC-Arbitrator in the chest and rips the head out. Ultra Duck uses the step off chop to kill the guardian of Margaret's secrets. Back to El Tigre and Turbo they're still fighting.

"Why do you fight for these losers, fight for the winning team and you can have everything you want." said Turbo.

"Manny don't do it!" Swoop shouted.

"Shut up!" Turbo shouted and punches Swoop's back. Swoop crashes into a parking lot and transforms to robot mode and lands on the hotel pool on the upper levels. "Manny don't you get tried of being the sidekick, be a villain and you can rule the world with an iron fist."

"I'm nothing like you, I didn't destroyed my home just to get rid another game." said El Tigre.

"I was sending a message, no one steals my thunder!" said Turbo.

El Tigre tackles Turbo off the building and they're falling. "I am nothing like you!" El Tigre shouted and beats the living crap out of Turbo. Turbo just laughed like a mental patient while El Tigre beats the crap out of him, until Turbo gets impaled by the top of the building.

El Tigre looks at Turbo's dead body and walks away. "I'm sorry, but you left me choose." El Tigre said and went back downstairs.

* * *

><p>The death kwon do fighters have reached the grand master's quarters, Sierra sees the fragment of the fists of Justice in a glass container. "There it is!" said Sierra.<p>

"Ah we meet again slackers!" said the Grand Sensei from death sandwich.

"Wait, I thought you dead?!" Rigby asked.

"Klorgbane brought me back to life, so I can give you the double death sandwich storm!" said the Grand master and fires a whole storm of double death sandwichs towards the heroes. They all used the bicycle kick of death to send back to the grand master and kills him.

Rigby uses the death jump to grab the fragment of the fists of Justice. "Got it!" Rigby shouted.

* * *

><p>Back in the city Ultra duck used the step off chop on the moon monster and finishing off the army of monsters. "That's the last of them." said Ultra duck.<p>

"Hey guys." said El Tigre.

"Who's blood is that?" Sofia asked.

"It's Turbo's. He's dead, but i had no choice." said El Tigre.

"I could of finished him off." said Ultra Duck. They returned to the ship and took off to their next location. Back at the building where Turbo was killed he opened his eyes and clutches his fist.

* * *

><p>Back on the moon Klorgbane has witnessed the defeat of his allies in China. "No!" He shouted, then pulled up 6 viewing windows.<p>

"You called Klorgbane?" Asked the person in the center.

"Yes, they are closer to putting a end to my plans, I don't care how, just do it!" Klorgbane demanded. "They're heading straight to Norway killed them and anyone else who would help them."

"Yes sir!" The six figures replied and the viewing windows disappear.

* * *

><p>In Norway a black tanker truck, light green cannon truck, desert camouflage tank, a metallic blue helicopter, dark green combact support jeep, and a white and black space shuttle are witnessing the jet entering Norway. "They're hear." said the tanker. "Now let's take them down."<p>

"Yes sir." said the cannon truck and shoots a missile at the jet. The jet is crash landin onto a frozen lake and slides across the ice.

"Move out!" The tanker yelled out.

"Yes sir!" The other vechiles replied and drove to the crash site.

**Me: (me and Grimlock traveling through the universal bridge) We can't let Shredder and Kraang prime get their hands on KSI tech. This would be bad for all of us.**

**Grimlock: amen brother.**

**Me: ok here's the plan. We'll go in kick some ass and get out!**

**Grimlock: sounds like a plan.**

**Me: you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Me waking up in a cell)**

**Me: where the hell am I? (Looks around) this doesn't look like the vault.**

**?: You are on the the Skrull mothership.**

**Me: Who's there?**

**(Briar Beauty emerges from the shadows)**

**Me: Oh great. **

**Briar: (kicks me in the nuts) I feel better.**

**Me: (falls to the ground and groan in pain) Wait this is for what happened on Aw what?**

**Briar: I am and I was captured by the Skrulls.**

**Me: Makes sense.**

**(The door explodes and Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, Green Lantern, Apple White, Raven Queen, Maddie Hatter, Fry, and Margaret enter with high tech guns)**

**Mordecai: Hey boss. What's up?**

**Raven: Morning sleepy head.**

**Me: What's with the guns? **

**Rigby: We through we would use these bad boys.**

**Me: Hm (fights the rescuers and they revealed to be Skrulls)**

**Briar: Oh they were Skrulls.**

**Me: Come on, let's get out of here before more Skrulls show up.**

The jet is shown crashing into a tree, Mordecai exits the jet first. "Is everybody ok?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm fine." said Clio.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes." said Manny shivering from the cold.

"I've been through worst." said Grimlock.

"Looks like we landed in Norway." said Raf.

"You sure?" Sofia asked.

"No we're in Alaska. Of course this is Norway." said Noah.

"I got some good news and some bad news." said Snarl.

"What's the bad news?" Rigby asked.

"After that missile hit us we lost, defence, shields, thrusters, TV, pizza maker, DVD player and others are broken." said Snarl.

"What's the good news?" Dawn asked.

"The heat is still on. The movie and the real heat." said Snarl.

"Seriously?" Noah gave the Dinobot a deadpan face.

"That and the baby ducks can't handle the cold." said Snarl.

"Ok here's the plan. Snarl, Sludge, Raf stay with the baby ducks protect and fix the jet. We'll find the fragment." said Mordecai putting winter gear on.

"That may be a problem." said Swoop reporting his broken wing.

"Ok Swoop you stay behind and guard the jet." said Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Sierra, Cody, Dawn, Noah, Grimlock, Slug, Cyrus, El Tigre, and Sofia are walking through the forest and see a town. "Dude let's get something to eat I'm starving." said Rigby.<p>

"Dude you ate some of Turbo's drugged noodles." said Mordecai.

"Tell that to my stomach." said Rigby.

They entered a restaurant and take their seats. "You know what tastes good? The Lutefisk." said Cyrus.

"Sounds good." said Mordecai.

The waitress brought the Lutefisk to Mordecai and Rigby. The two slackers startled eating it and finished it. Then Rigby's stomach growled. "What the H?" Rigby clutches his stomach.

Then Mordecai's stomach growled. "Aw crap." Mordecai clutches his stomach. Then he and Rigby run to the bathroom.

1 hour 23 minutes later

Mordecai and Rigby exit the bathroom. "Don't go in there." said Rigby.

"We'll keep that in mind." said Margaret.

"Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

"Eileen?" Rigby asked.

"Incase you were wondering Skips told us about where you are." said Margaret.

"Yeah Tinker Bell and Periwinkle helped us out." said Eileen.

They exit the restaurant and Mordecai gets a call. "Hello?" He said.

"Mordecai, this is Raf. I may have found the fist of Justice fragment." said Raf.

"Aw yeah! Where is it?" Mordecai asked.

"It's at the top of the mountain." said Raf. "Watch out there are" Before Raf could finish the call gets drop.

"Aw crap. The call got disconnected." said Mordecai.

"Well that sucks." said Rigby.

"Indeed." said the cloaked figure.

"Hey aren't you that guy from London?" Rigby asked.

"Yes and your friend was talking about that mountain." The cloaked figure said and pointed to the tallest mountain.

"Reminds me of the North mountain." said Cyrus.

"Yes, but there are booby traps on the path to the temple." said the cloaked figure.

Mordecai and Rigby started chuckling at booby traps until the cloaked figure slapped the two slackers across the face. "Dude take a joke." said Rigby.

"This is serious. The first trap will be painful gate and have to find away around it, the second trap, one will get you to safety the other one will lead you to your doom, and the final trap watch your step." said the cloaked figure and walks away.

"That's it?" Rigby asked.

"Those are useless!" Tinker Bell exclaimed.

"Well it's all we got." said Eileen.

"Eileen's right let's go." said Clio.

* * *

><p>The heroes are in the forest walking towards the path of the mountain. "Those hints don't sound useful." said Slug.<p>

"Yeah I know." said Clio.

Then they reach a huge rock. "Halt!" The troll stepped away from the huge rock.

"Who the hell are you?" said Grimlock.

"I'm the guard of the entrance to the mountain. To pass you need to answer my riddle." said the troll.

"Um ok." said Rigby.

Then the troll hits Rigby in the head with his club. "I'm kidding I hate riddles." said the troll. "Those trolls are Riddler fans."

"What about the singing trolls from Frozen?" Eileen asked.

"Those trolls are fruity." said the troll.

"What about those trolls that live under bridges?" Periwinkle asked.

"Paranoid." The troll replied. "Anyway you have to answer a question. What is the most popular sport in Norway?"

The group starts huddling to discuss the answer. After discussing the answer they look at the troll. "It's football." said Rigby.

"The European version." said Eileen.

"Correct. You may pass." said the troll. The heroes get pass the troll and continue their journey.

* * *

><p>Back in the town the 6 vehicles are in the town and they transforms into robots. "Listen up humans. I am Scourge." The Optimus Prime look a like that transforms into a black tanker truck. "This is Mega-Octane." Refering to the cannon truck robot. "Armorhide." Referring to the tank robot. "Rollbar." Referring to the off road vehicle robot. "Ro-tor." Referring to the helicopter robot. "And Movor." Refering to the space shuttle robot.<p>

"We're looking for these guys?" Mega-octane showed the villagers a picture of Mordecai and Rigby.

"Those guys ruined my bathroom!" said the owner of the restaurant.

"Do you know where they went?" Movor asked.

"No not really." said the owner.

"Sir they're going to that mountain." said Mega-octane.

"So that's where they're going. Decepticon commandos move out!" said Scourge.

"Yes sir!" The commandos replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the crash site Raf, Snarl and Sludge are repairing the jet while Swoop is guarding the jet. "Man this sucks I have no flight." said Swoop.<p>

Then he sees something from the distance. "Freeze! Freeze!" said the Cool Cubed.

"Oh snap! We're under attack!" Swoop shouted.

Then the cloaked figure came out of nowhere took out a giant sword and sliced the Cool Cubed creature in half. Swoop aimed his gun at the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Is that anyway to treat your saviour?" said the cloaked figure. "Your friends are in danger repair the jet and save them." Then he disappeared.

"What the?" Swoop asked.

**Me: (opens the cells on the ship) **

**(Cleveland Brown, ****Thurgood ****Stubbs, Robin, Albedo, Gothal and Zandar step out of the cells)**

**Me: Zandar what are you doing here?**

**Zandar: I've been here for two days.**

**Me: For me, I've been here for weeks.**

**Cleveland: Sucks. **

**Thurgood: Look chit chat is over. I have to repair some stuff form the Hilton Jacobs projects.**

**Me: Good thinking. **

**Robin: Smoke there's someone else you have to save. Brutaka is taken to the lab. **

**Me: Alright then. Cleveland, Albedo you two are with me. Robin take the rest of the people to a ship and wait for us.**

**Albedo: We are putting are safety in this (Cleveland shows his guns) Nevermind.**

**(In the present)**

**Breakdown: That's crazy man.**

**Me: I know but it was long time to me.**

**Breakdown: So what else happend?**

**Me: After I get some coffee. Please review and stay frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Me, Grimlock, and the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived in Gotham City)**

**Grimlock: So where's the Royal Hotel?**

**Rocket: Diamond district.**

**Gamora: We better get going!**

**(Then a yellow beam is fired but Grimlock takes out his shield)**

**Sinestro: Hello suckers!**

**Rocket: Hey Sinestro we're busy!**

**Sinestro: You're not going anywhere!**

**(Then six orge like creatures show up)**

**Me: The Deadly six.**

**Zavok: I see that you are wise.**

**Grimlock: You guys go on without me I got this.**

**Me: You sure Grimlock?**

**Grimlock: Just go!**

**(Me and the Guardians of the Galaxy leave Grimlock to fight)**

**Zazz: I'm gonna put you in a box!**

**Grimlock: I don't think so!**

**(You readers enjoy Klorgbane's revenge)**

Skips and Benson were talking in Benson's office about the attack earlier. "Benson, Klorgbane will stop at nothing until the park is his." said Skips.

"That's true." said Benson. "Skips don't you have a spell shield that stop Klorgbane's forces?"

"I wish he'll find a way he's like the Terminator." said Skips.

"Ah crap. We need to hold our ground until the fragments are found." said Benson. "They're in Norway right about now. They already left China after posting some pictures. But we lost the signal when they landed."

"Well at least they didn't eat the food they'll be fine." said Skips.

Then Benson's phone rings. "Hello?" Benson answered.

"Benson this is Raven Queen, I can help with your problem if you let me and my friends on the Justice Rangers." said Raven over the phone.

Benson pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look Raven even those some you Ever After High students have magical abilies and other you're not joining the team!" said Benson.

"Why not?!" Raven asked.

Benson's face turned red after hearing this. "Because you're franchise is stupid, and really annoying!" Benson shouted and hung up on Raven. "Those kids are killing me."

"Tell me about it. Ever since they're world is destroyed they moved to Bara Magna they want to be Justice Rangers like the Total drama teens." said Skips.

"That's different Skips. Now let's get back to work." said Benson.

* * *

><p>Back in Norway the Slackers and co are walking towards the first trap it was two ice pillars. "Whoa this must be the first trap?" said Cyrus.<p>

"The first trap is a painful gate and have to find away around it." said Sofia.

"Still doesn't make any sense." said Tinker Bell.

"Maybe it's a trial of fire." said Mordecai and walks up to the the gate but Dawn opens her eyes and gasped.

"No!" Dawn shouted and grabbed Mordecai. "It will electrocute you and you'll be everywhere."

"Really?" Rigby asked and threw a snowball in between the ice pillars and a power surge hits the snowball and blows up. "She's not kidding."

"So what now?" Rigby asked.

"We go around it." said Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Back in the park Benson is going over the plan for the final stand in his office. "Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought." said Benson.<p>

"Hey Benson, got you some lunch." said Skips entering the room.

"Thanks, you know it's quiet around here without Mordecai and Rigby. But no one to yell at." said Benson. Then he hears a explosion outside Benson looks out the window and sees Duncan and Scott next to a smoking crater where his car used to be. "You morons! Find the pieces of my car or you're fired!"

"You know I'm getting tired of the heat." said Snarl through a commlink.

"That's Snarl's voice!" Benson reported. Benson picks up the walkie talkie and talks through it. "Snarl is that you?"

"Oh hey Benson, what's up?" Snarl asked.

"I think I'm gonna die at work during the final stand. What about you?" Benson asked.

"The jet is shot down, so me, Sludge, Swoop, Raf and the Baby ducks are guarding it." said Snarl through the walkie talkie.

"Where are Mordecai and Rigby?" Benson asked.

"They're getting that fragment along with Grimlock, Slug, Sierra, Noah, Dawn, Cody, Cyrus, Sofia, Clio and El Tigre." said Snarl through the walkie talkie. "The Internet is fixed I'm sending you something that we saw."

The printer prints out the person who slayed the ice cubed. "Keep us updated asap." said Benson.

"Man that's one big sword. The sword in his hand." said Skips.

"I know Skips." said Benson.

* * *

><p>Back in the mountain in Norway the Slackers and co are standing in front of two tunnels. "Aw what?!" Rigby asked.<p>

"One will lead us to safety, the other to our doom." said Eileen.

"Aw man I hate these things." said Mordecai.

"So do I!" Scourge shouted.

"Let me guess Klorgbane?" Periwinkle asked.

"Yes, and we are here. Now surrender!" said Scourge.

"We'll never surrender!" said Margaret.

"I thought you would say that." said Scourge he snaps his fingers and the commandos aimed their guns at the heroes.

"Oh crap." said Eileen.

Cyrus forms a ice wall and two ice titans and they at the commandos. "Let's go!" said Cyrus. The slackers and co enter the left tunnel, by then the Commandos broke down the door and see that the slackers and co are gone.

"Damn it!" Scourge shouted.

Meanwhile the slackers and co are standing in front of ice that spreads from here to the other side. "What now?" Mordecai asked.

"My dad taught me a trick for the ice." said Cyrus he tapped in the ice with his left foot and it shattered.

"I'm guessing that's what that guy said by watch your step." said Margaret.

"So what now?" El Tigre asked shivering.

"Hey Cyrus, maybe you can make a ice bridge!" Rigby suggested.

"That maybe a problem, unlike Elsa I need pratice on that." said Cyrus.

"You can do it. I believe in you." said Periwinkle.

"Thanks." said Cyrus. Cyrus uses his ice powers to form a ice bridge. The heroes are walking on the ice bridge, while Cyrus is forming the bridge.

"Don't look down." said Eileen.

"Got it." said Margaret.

When they get to the other side the ice bridge breaks and they see the temple. "There's the temple." said Mordecai.

"Let's get that fragment." said Slug.

"I don't think so!" said Scourge.

"What the?!" Dawn exclaimed. "How did you get up here?!"

"We took the stairs." said Mega-Octane.

"Are you kidding me?!" El Tigre complained.

"It gets worse, Decepticons combine!" said Scourge.

"Yes sir!" The Commandos replied.

Mega-Octane formed a chest with a shield that looks like a jet, then Ro-tor and Movor forms the arms, and finally Armorhide and Rollbar forms the legs and combine with Mega-Octane. But the cherry on top is a head that goes over Mega-Octane's head. "Ruination! Awaken!" The giant robot shouted.

"Meet Ruination, your worst nightmare." said Scourge. "Have fun!" He ran into the temple.

"Get the fragment, we'll hold him off!" Slug responded to Mordecai and Rigby.

"You got it." said Mordecai. Mordecai and Rigby enter the temple to stop Scourge.

Will Mordecai and Rigby stop Scourge from getting the fragment? Will the others survive Ruination's wraith? Will Benson and Skips find out who this mysterious figure is? Tune in next time, same slacking story, same slacking author.

**Rocket: (using binoculars) Man that Ursula is so ugly, she can turn Medusa into stone.**

**Me: I got one she's so ugly the magic mirror would rather be shattered then to see her.**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Rocket: Good one Groot! (Laughing)**

**Me: What did he say?**

**Rocket: He was comparing Ursula to the Ark of the Covenant. You know they all die when they look at her.**

**Me: Alright Amy and Sammy. Told me that Maleficent's goons are guarding all entrances. So we'll get in the parking lot.**

**Draxx: So that's a no on the front door?**

**Me: It's suicide Draxx.**

**Draxx: Says who?**

**?: Says me. **

**(We all turn around and see the Dark Knight himself)**

**Star-Lord: Nice to see you Batman.**

**Batman: I heard your plan, Smoke has a point to shoot your plan down Draxx. Oh and it's a saying.**

**Me: Alright let's get to work. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: (walking around the base) Man it's 2015, already. I wonder how the year's gonna be?**

**Hound: Beats me. **

**Mordecai: True that bro.**

**Rigby: Yeah.**

**Me: let's see we some good movies this year.**

**Mordecai: Damn right.**

**Me: I think they're gonna be good. Besides I've been playing some far cry 4.**

**Mordecai: How good is it?**

**Me: Pretty good and I'm gonna play some right now.**

**You readers enjoy Klorgbane's revenge.**

When we last Mordecai and Rigby saw Mordecai and Rigby they went to get the fragment of the fists of Justice from Scourge. They see some dead Viking bodies on the floor. "I see dead people." said Rigby.

"Man these guys must if thought that there was treasure here." said Mordecai.

"Yeah and they were wrong." said Rigby.

Then they see the fragment and Scourge walking towars the fragment. "Stop right there Scourge!" said Mordecai.

"I see that you made it to your doom." said Scourge.

"That belongs to Skips and the Guardians of Eletrnel youth." said Mordecai.

"You mean those overgrown babies? Don't make me laugh." said Scourge.

"We're not gonna let you take that fragment." said Mordecai.

"That is where you are wrong." said Scourge and takes out a red sword. Mordecai and Rigby responded by taking out their weapons.

(Battle theme: Deathstroke OST Batman Arkham Origins (original game score)

Scourge charges at the two slackers and swinged his sword. But Mordecai and Rigby dodge the attack and strikes back at Scourge. Rigby jumps up and hits Scourge in the back with his Rig-axe. Scourge grabs Rigby and throws him across the room and slashes Mordecai but he blocks the attacks.

* * *

><p>Back outside the temple the group is still battling Ruination, Grimlock and Slug are beating up Ruination until he grabs Slug and hits Grimlock with him. Cyrus and El Tigre are gonna strike but Ruination swats the two. "Looks like I got a multi kill." said Ruination.<p>

Then the cloaked figure came falling down and lands on Ruination and takes out two swords. "Master vil aldri få fragment. Mørket vil bli tatt ned igjen!" said the cloaked figure.

"I don't know what you said but I that's gonna be your last words." said Ruination. Ruination charges at the cloaked figure but he dodges the giant robot's fists. Then the cloaked figure jumped in the air and slashes Ruination across the face. Then punches Ruination in the face and knocks him out.

"Thanks." said El Tigre.

"You're welcome." said the cloaked figure.

* * *

><p>Back inside the temple the slackers are still fighting Scourge, Scourge slices a pillar in half. The slackers formed their weapons in a mega weapon and slash Scourge repeatly and delivered the final blow, Scourge falls down in defeat.<p>

"Whooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The two slackers yelled in victory. Then Mordecai and Rigby walk up to the fragment of the fists of Justice, Mordecai grabs the fragment but then the podium went down.

"What the heck?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Scourge asked. Then the whole temple shake and the slackers and robot run away.

* * *

><p>Outside the temple the others are witnessing the the effects of the Mordecai grabbing the fragment. "What the heck?!" Cody exclaimed.<p>

Then Mordecai, Rigby and Scourge run outside of the temple, then a avalanche begins. The heroes use a giant tree as a sled to go down the mountain. "I'm glad to see you guys again." said the cloaked figure.

"What are you doing here?" Rigby asked.

"To help you two of course." said the cloaked figure.

Then they see Scourge and the commandos are snowmobiles chasing after the heroes. "Well ah! Targets at 12 o clock." said Scourge.

"Uh guys! We have company." said Sierra.

"Don't worry, once with get to three rocks we'll lose them." said the cloaked figure.

"How do you know?" Eileen asked.

"Turn left!" The cloaked figure exclaimed turned the sled left.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Armorhide exclaimed.

Then the three rocks start charging at fire at the Commandos, they're knocked down and buried in the avalanche. Then Scourge's hand digs out of the snow and resurfaces. "Oh man, Klorgbane is gonna kill me." said Scourge.

* * *

><p>Back at the jet it's fixed and so is Swoop's wings, then the others return with the cloaked figure by their side. "What is he doing here?" Snarl asked.<p>

"He saved our butts." said Rigby.

"Makes sense." said Snarl.

"I wish I can join you but I'm needed elsewhere." said the cloaked figure. "I wish you all good luck." Then he teleported away to another location.

"So anyway the jet is all fixed up." said Swoop.

"That's great. Let's get back on the journey." said Mordecai.

The jet was back in the air flying through the skies. "So Raf where to next?" Rigby asked.

"Hope you guys like sushi, we're going to Japan." said Raf.

"Cool, set a course for Japan." said Mordecai.

"It's not a boat." said Raf.

"Yeah I know." said Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Back on the moon Klorgbane was furious from the defeat the Commandos got back in Norway. He called in the foot clan. "So when's the meeting gonna start?" Fishface asked.<p>

"Just until the next one comes." said Klorgbane. Then a giant spaceship shows up and lands, the door opens revealing Lockdown walking on the surface of the moon.

"So you are Klorgbane?" Lockdown asked.

"Correct and how was the flight?" Klorgbane asked.

"Fine, plus I picked up a hitchhiker." said Lockdown. A bulky monsterious alien with grey skin and crystals on his body wearing a pair of green trunks with straps on them. He has several bony protrusions emerging from his body, specifically his elbows and knees, along with a few plates on his chest and between his eyes. A 'ponytail' of bone for hair emerges from the back of his head along with bones emerging under his chin, simulating facial hair. "Meet Doomsday."

"Who?" Rahzar asked.

"I'm the one who killed Superman!" Doomsday replied. "Until he came back to life."

"Well the game plan is this. It's nightfall at the park and it will be the perfect time to strike." said Klorgbane.

"I see, the park workers will be alseep." said Tiger Claw.

"Yes, gather as many foot bots you can gather." said Shredder.

"Doomsday and Lockdown will go after Mordecai and Rigby, they'll be in Japan." said Klorgbane.

"Then that is where we're gonna be!" said Doomsday.

"Correct. Now go!" said Klorgbane. Then the villains go to their locations to start their mission.

* * *

><p>Back at the park Shawn and Jasmine are on look out duty for any attacks. The Shredder looks at the park and glares at it while Rahzer, Fishface and Tiger claw stand by his side along with foot bots. "Attack." said Shredder. The foot bots jump off the building and head straight to the park.<p>

**Me: Nothing like a cliffhanger to keep the readers wanting more.**

**Hound: Not bad.**

**Rigby: Yeah some shot just got real.**

**Mordecai: That and I love the 60s Batman reference from the last chapter.**

**Me: Thanks Mordecai.**

**Hound: Other than that, got any ideas what these guys can do in Japan.**

**Me: I'm working on it. **

**Hound: Plus why do you still ship Mordecai and Margaret. **

**Me: I prefer that over Mordecai and CJ. I mean she's a walking cloud! Making out with her is like doing stuffing or cotton candy.**

**Rigby: Yeah I agree. (Gets punched by Mordecai)**

**Me: Well you people please review and stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Me listening to the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack with my beats)**

**T.K: (walks in) Hey Smoke, have you given some thought letting me in Klorgbane's revenge?**

**Me: (takes off headphones) Yeah, you're in the story. **

**T.K: Sweet! **

**Me: You're gonna appear along with Norik and Iruni.**

**T.K: I just hope it wasn't short like the last chapter. My brother thinks that you lost your edge.**

**Me: Wrong, it was all I can think of!l**

**T.K: Whatever.**

**(Here's the new chapter of Klorgbane's revenge.)**

Skips was asleep in his bed and then he opens his eyes. "Something's not right." said Skips he skipped outside, but everything is normal. "Shawn, Jasmine report!" Skips replied on a walkie-talkie.

"Nothing to report, but Shawn and I are keeping our eyes open." said Jasmine.

"Glad to hear it." said Skips.

Then some foot bots show up and take down the look outs. Then Shredder sees that Skips and takes out his blades. "I'm guessing Klorgbane has something to do with this, Shredder?" Skips asked when notices that the leader of the Foot clan is behind him.

"You may have sharp senses, but I still see you as a old man in a child's body." said Shredder.

"Guess again, we stopped one army from taking the park, we'll do it again." said Skips.

"Guess again. Bradford is after the fat man and ghost, Xever is after the large head, and Tiger Claw is rounding the rest of your friends." said Shredder. "Then Klorgbane will kill you and he will turn my daughter back to her normal self."

"You kidnapped her from her real father, turned her into a warrior of vengeance, you cut the chain and turned her into a mutant snake, you blamed her transformation on Splinter and the turtles." said Skips. "She's not your daughter."

"I raised her to continue on my legacy." said Shredder.

"You mean your legacy of vengeance." said Skips as he pulled out his katana. "And death!"

The foot bots target Skips, but Shredder calls them off. "It will be just you and me, old man." said Shredder.

"Looks can be deceiving." said Skips. They both charge at each and scream a battle cry like from Injustice gods among us and clash.

* * *

><p>The jet lands in Japan and the team were taken by the sites. "Welcome to Japan." said Swoop.<p>

"Nice, now let's find the fragment and get out before anymore villains show up." said Rigby.

"Good idea." said Mordecai.

"I think we should ask the citizens." said Sierra.

"Good idea." said Rigby and walked to a man and asked him a question in Japanense and the man punched him in the face. "What did I say?" Rigby asked.

"You told the man that you have a hornet's nest in your sister's pants." said a voice. The team turns around and sees two Bionicles one is red with silver armor along with his mask and the other one is dark green with gold armor along with mask.

"Norik and Iriuni? What are you guys doing here?" Margaret asked.

"Just checking the sites." said Norik. "I should ask you the same question."

"It's a long story." said Mordecai.

"It won't take long right?" Iriuni asked.

"No, it won't take long." said Mordecai.

"It better not." said a kid when the heroes turn around and sees a kid and a creature. One is a boy wearing a t shirt with light green and yellow shirt, green-grey shorts, green shoes, and has a white hat, he has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The creature looks like a Guinea-pig like creature with bat like wings and his colour is orange and white cream.

"T.K and Patamon? What are you doing here?" Grimlock asked.

"I thought I would give these two the tour." said T.K.

"That can wait T.K, we have a problem." said Norik.

"What is it?" Patamon asked.

"Here's the thing." said Mordecai. Mordecai and Rigby explained what happened throughout their adventure.

"Wow. This Klorgbane sounds like a huge threat." said T.K.

"Yeah, we need to get the two remaining fragments." said Mordecai.

"Ok, where do we start?" Patamon asked.

"The temple is in somewhere in forest." said Raf.

"Then let's go!" said Iruini. The slackers and co head straight to the bullet train station. Mordecai asked for the tickets in Japanense but ends up getting kicked in the nuts.

"What did I say?" Mordecai asked.

"You said something about pouring honey on his wife's boobs." said T.K.

"Quoting Geogre Takai." said Iriuni. "Oh my!" Iriuni replied doing a impression of Geogre Takai.

"Shut up Iriuni!" Everyone minus Iriuni replied. They get on the train and it leaves the station.

* * *

><p>Back on the moon Klorgbane is watching Skips and Shredder fight while Lockdown is taking a team of DC villains going after the slackers. "Let's see the park workers are being attacked. Lockdown is chasing after those slackers. All I need now is a hot tub filled with Dr. Pepper and everything is perfect." said Klorgbane.<p>

"Is that all you want?" Turbo asked coming out of the shadows.

"So you live? I thought you died back in China?" Klorgbane asked.

"The Reaper couldn't hold me down, so I kicked him in the nuts." said Turbo.

"You are no longer part of my goal." said Klorgbane.

"You want it to be Turbotastic?" Turbo asked.

"Very well. Do not fail me again?" said Klorgbane.

"I make no promises." said Turbo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the bullet train the slackers and co are riding it while Norik is looking at his tracker. "What cha doing?" Eileen asked.<p>

"Scanning for any Justice Rangers near by." said Norik.

"Dude, we're right here." said Mordecai.

"Yes but against a army of villains. You guys can't do this alone." said Norik and sees a team of his scanner. "The Big Hero 6, Lloyd, and Scorpion are near

"Alright while you call them I'm going to the can." said Manny. Manny walks over to the bathroom and pees in the toilet when he was finished he notices that there is writing on the wall and it says '?EM SSIM.'

"What the?" Manny asked and when he sees the writing in the mirror and it says 'MISS ME?' Manny exits the bathroom and Turbo grabs him and takes him on the roof of the bullet train but luckey Manny spin his belt buckle and becomes El Tigre and grabbed hold of the bullet train.

"Miss me?" Turbo asked.

"Not really!" El Tigre replied.

"Well you should, you know that wouldn't kill me." said Turbo.

"The world doesn't need you." said El Tigre.

"It does need me!" Turbo exclaimed. Then a sign hits Turbo and El Tigre laughs.

"That what happens when you get a big ego." said El Tigre.

* * *

><p>Manny walks back in his seat. "What happened to you?" Mordecai asked.<p>

"Turbo happened, but he talked to much and hit a sign." said Manny.

"What a idiot." said Noah.

"I would rather fight a insane 4 year old with knives." said Manny.

"Don't jinx it." said Rigby.

* * *

><p>When the slackers and co reached the station and walked to into a sushi restaurant where Lloyd Garmandon, Scorpion, and the Big Hero 6 (In civilian clothes) were waiting and they fill them in on everything. "Klorgbane has returned, impossible." said Scorpion.<p>

"No Manny fighting a insane 4 year old is impossible." said Rigby.

"That'll never happen." said Manny.

"It could happen." said Fred with waving fingers.

"Shut up Fred." said GoGo.

"Anyway we need to find the remaining two fragments." said Mordecai.

"That's gonna be hard." said Honey.

"We have a map and the location of the fragment." said Mordecai.

"I am receiving a video call." said Baymax and showed Lockdown.

"Greetings Slackers. It is I, Lockdown." said Lockdown.

"This better be good." said Rigby sarcastically.

"Oh it is." said Lockdown. "I have something that you want, your friends!" The camera turns to see Muscle Man, Benson, Skips, Pops and High Five Ghost tied up.

"Oh, no." said Baymax.

"Oh, no indeed." said Norik.

"But I am in front of the temple. Which you will retrieve the fragment and when emerge from there you will give me the other fragments and finally retrieve the last fragment and we will free your friends." said Lockdown. "Your choice is either surrender or death, make your choice." The video ends with Lockdown glaring at the camera.

"This is not good." said Eileen.

"We gotta save them!" said Raf.

"But how?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"We gotta save them!" said Mordecai. "I don't want Benson's ghost yelling at us.

"We'll call Ghostbusters and zap him." said Rigby, after that everyone laughed except for Baymax.

"That's a good idea." said Grimlock.

"But we gotta save the others." said Rigby.

"Check please!" Lloyd replied holding a pearl.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Nikko Lockdown along with Lex Luthor, Joker, Harley Quinn, Zod, Catwoman, Doomsday, Sinestro, Black Adam, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Lobo, Gorilla Grodd, Ares, Metallo, Parasite, Deadshot, Atrocitus, Deathstroke, Killer Croc, Shiva, Copperhead, Firefly and Giganta are in front of the temple with Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost tied up.<p>

Then the jet arrives and the Slackers and Co come out of the jet with the Big Hero 6 geared up. "I wondered how they payed the bill?" Killer Croc asked.

"I found a pearl in my meal." said Lloyd.

"That happened to me once." said Benson.

"Shut up!" said Lockdown. "Now let's get down to business. Give me the fragments."

"Fine! Grimlock give it to them." said Mordecai. Grimlock nods and gives the villains the bag. "Oh I forgot to mention that Grimlock is engaged."

"What?" Zod asked.

"I just got a ring motherfucker!" said Grimlock and shows a grenade ring on his middle finger and the bag explodes. Baymax rescues Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost from the explosion.

"You tricked me!" Lockdown exclaimed.

"Well we're taking you down!" said Benson.

"I like to see you try." said Lockdown.

"Guess again punk!" said Lobo.

"I'm rip you apart!" said Grimlock. The two forces charge at each and clash.

**Me: impressive I know.**

**T.K: Yeah that was impressive.**

**Me: Anyway I need to work on the my other stories.**

**T.K: Alright you do that.**

**Me: Please review and stay frosty.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Me in the carnival with the fandoms I work with)**

**Me: Hey readers we're just doing this carnival thing.**

**Anne Maria: yo boss thanks for the kissing booth gig.**

**Me: No problem.**

**Muscle Man: you know who else can swallow a sword down her throat? My mom!**

**Jo: Come on my grandmother can throw harder than that! (In the dunk tank)**

**Me: Some of the team are helping out. **

**Hound: Shoot all the ducks win a prize.**

**Me: Let's just get straight to the chapter.**

Back in the park now under the control of Klorgbane, Duncan was taking a look at the lock. "So anything?" Breakdown asked.

"This lock is nothing like I ever seen." said Duncan.

"So we're stuck here?" Amy asked.

"No all we need to do is break out sneak pass Shredder and the Foot clan and avoid being captured." Duncan replied sarcastically.

"Cool let's send Harold." said Amy.

"He was being sarcastic!" said Breakdown.

"Don't yell at my sister!" said Sammy.

"She was a bitch!" said Breakdown.

"They made up when their world was destroyed." said Prowl.

"Make sense I guess." said Breakdown.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the park Batman was on top of a building from a distance keeping an eye out on Klorgbane who is greeting Scarecrow, Arkham Knight, Augustine, Ultron, Abomination, Blastaar, Titania, Absorbing man, Sauron, Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Underbite, Fracture and Clampdown. Then Batman uses his left gaulet and Hulk appears on a holo screen. "Hulk what's your status?" Batman asked.<p>

"The Guardians of the Galaxy, and my team are almost at Mordecai and Rigby's location." said Hulk.

"I received word that they're at the temple, Lockdown was behind the kidnapping." said Batman.

"He's gonna be seeing red in his eyes when I'm done with him!" Red Hulk shouted.

"Try not to cause too much damage." said Batman.

"I'll try." said Hulk and hanged up.

Batman sends a signal and jumps down, the Batmobile shows up and Batman jumps in the cockpit. The Batmobile lines up and Batman sees a police car and ghostly forklift. Then in the distance he sees semi truck with a trailer backing up. "John to Batman, me and Dinobot are in position." said John over a commlink. "No sign of my little muscle bro."

"He's a grown muscle man John." said Muscle Dad.

"All we need to do is to save everyone in the park." said Batman.

"Don't worry Bats, that big baby is gonna his mommy when we're done here!" said Carter.

"Yeah, because he's gonna need his bottle after this!" said Briggs.

"Let's begin." said Batman. The three head straight to the park and rams the gates and begin the attack.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan the battle is still going on, Grimlock is beating up Doomsday. Muscle Man is fighting Bane even on Venom, Skips is fighting Deathstroke with his sword. Slug gets hit with Solomon Grundy's tombstone. Swoop is dodging Sinsestro's fear constructs. Sierra is fighting Harley Quinn. "Hey you little weasel, get back here!" Lobo shouted to Cody.<p>

Scorpion punches Lobo in the face and uses his spear attack on Lobo. Get over here!" He shouted and dragged Lobo to him and kicks him in the face.

Mordecai punches Lex Luthor in the face, Rigby kicks the Jokerin the nuts and sees Lockdown walking inside the temple. "Mordecai, Lockdown is going after the fragment!" Rigby shouted.

"But what about the others?" Mordecai asked.

Then a rocket hits Black Adam and when Noah turns around and see the Jump Jet and the Milano. "Hey Noah it all, miss me!?" Red Hulk asked over the P.A.

Then Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, Skylar, Nya (Samurai X tech), Delsin Rowe, Hulk, Red Hulk, She-Hulk, A-Bomb, Skaar, Star-Lord, Gamora, Draxx, Rocket, Groot, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico jump out the ships and attacked the DC villains. "Here's red in your eyes!" Red Hulk shouted and started shooting at Doomsday and Solomon Grundy.

"Mordecai and Rigby get that fragment away from Lockdown or you're fired!" Benson shouted. Hulk punches Bane in the face and they start fighting.

Mordecai and Rigby both nod and run towards the temple and enter it.

While the two slackers are running they see Lockdown walking towards the fragment. "Step away from the fragment!" Mordecai shouted.

"Oh that send chills down my spine." Lockdown replied sarcastically.

"Just give up and go home!" Rigby replied.

"You make me laugh. I am claiming this in the name of Klorgbane." said Lockdown. "And I will bring your lifeless bodies back to Klorgbane." He takes out his face cannon and shoots at the two slackers, Mordecai and Rigby dodges the blast.

"Let's rumble." said Rigby taking out the Rig-axe along with Mordecai and the Mordo-sword.

* * *

><p>Back outside of the temple A-Bomb was fighting against Copperhead while Groot was battling Killer Croc. "I AM GROOT!" Groot shouted and started beating up Killer Croc.<p>

Rocket shoots Firefly in the back, just as Rico coughs up a motor and throws it at Doomsday. But manages to survive the blast. "He's tough. Kowalski analysis!" Skipper replied.

"That's Doomsday, he's the one being that can destroy Superman." said Kowalski. "He can come back from the dead and become immune to whatever killed him."

"So he's immortal." said Skipper.

"Not for long! Here's red in your eyes!" said Red Hulk and punches Doomsday in the face. Sofia uses the comet staff to take down Lobo with a energy blast.

* * *

><p>Back inside the temple Mordecai and Rigby are still battling Lockdown, Rigby strikes Lockdown in the back with his Rig-axe. Mordecai uses the Mordo-sword and slash a x on Lockdown. "Give up Lockdown, it's over!" said Mordecai.<p>

"You think so. You may of won the battle, but the war is far from over." said Lockdown.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"You'll find out soon." said Lockdown after that he teleported out of the temple.

The two slackers look at the fragment, Mordecai grabs the fragment and they started walking back to the battle to see Batman taking the DC villains through a portal. "Batman what are you doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"I came here to help you out." said Batman. "I saved the rest of your friends."

"Well I think I should tell you that the park has fallen." said Benson.

"You mean Klorgbane took over the park?" Eileen asked.

"The Foot clan are helping him." said Skips.

"It gets worst, more and more villains and everyone that wants to kill you two." said Hulk.

"Like who?" Rigby asked.

Batman took out a hologram and showed the villains that have arrived earlier. "So far it's Ultron, Arkham Knight, Scarecrow, Abomination, Blastaar, Titania, Absorbing man, Sauron, Augustine, Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Underbite, Fracture, and Clampdown." said Batman.

"Can't believe that Augustine teamed up with Klorgbane." said Delsin.

"Same goes for Abomination." said Red Hulk.

"But I figured out the last fragment of the fists of justice, it's in Hawaii." said Skips.

"Aw yeah! Paradise found!" said Rigby.

"But knowing Klorgbane he probably saved the best for last." said Skips.

"We'll be sure to beat them." said Mordecai.

"Alright we'll take the rest of the park workers back to Techmo, you get the last fragment." said Star-Lord.

The Guardians of the Galaxy Muscle Man and High Five Ghost enter the Milano, and the Hulks along with Skips, Pops, and Benson enter the Jump Jet. "Hey Red can I use the P.A?" Benson asked.

"Go ahead." said Red Hulk.

"Now! GET THE LAST FRAGMENT OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" Benson shouted on the P.A. Both ships leave Japan and they all look at each other. Batman grapple on the Batwing and flies away.

"Well that was uplifting." said Skylar.

"So how are we gonna get to Hawaii?" Skipper asked.

The jet arrives and lands the team get in the jet and take off to Hawaii. "Well that answers my question." said Skipper.

* * *

><p>Back at the park Klorgbane was furious about Lockdown's squad failure. "They failed to stop them!" said Klorgbane. "Time to bring out the big guns. Scarecrow, Arkham Knight, Augustine, Ultron, Abomination, Blastaar, Titania, Absorbing man, Sauron, Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Underbite, Fracture and Clampdown."<p>

The people that Klorgbane called arrived just in time. "You called Klorgbane?" Ultron asked.

"I want all 15 of you to find the Mordecai and Rigby's team and destroy them!" said Klorgbane.

"Hey you big baby, check your numbers there are 14 of us!" said Absorbing man.

"Oh yeah I forgot I brought in another villain to help us." said Klorgbane. They all turn around and see universal bridge open up and they see a grey white robotic T. rex with horns on it head, bumps on it's back and red eyes.

"A dinobot?" Steeljaw asked.

The dinobot transforms into it's robot mode. The legs turned into his arms, the head is placed in his chest, the legs came out of his back, and the head comes out, the head shows red eyes, two rows of little spikes on the sides of the head, a beard like look and a mouth. Then the Decepticon symbol appears on his chest. "I am Extinction!" He said.

**Me: Well I guess I'll it there.**

**Stewie: I gotta say that was impressive.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Brian: Well it great with the new guy.**

**Me: Well you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Me, Sofia, Bumblebee, and Ben are in Arkham City)**

**Bumblebee: Man Protocal 10 really did a number on this place.**

**Me: True, we need to find Steeljaw. **

**Sofia: I looked at the map of the place and by the looks of it.**

**Bumblebee: I know. There's a hole at the Sionis steel mill, I'll meet you there. (Runs off)**

**Me: Ok let's find Steeljaw and take him down.**

**(Enjoy the chapter)**

The other villains are speechless about the new Dinobot but Steeljaw walks up to Extinction. "Brother, I would like to welcome you to our cause." said Steeljaw about to stratch the Decepticon symbol off Extinction, but Extinction grabs Steeljaw's hand and crashes it.

"Do that again and I will rip your spark out!"

"I like him aready." said Ultron.

"Ey oh! Whats a matta with youse?!" Thunderhoof asked.

"You want some of this Bambi?!" Extinction shouted. Thunderhoof remained silent after.

"Yous won this round." said Thunderhoof.

"Enough! Get me those slackers alive!" Klorgbane replied. "Ultron you're in charge."

"Very well than." said Ultron.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Abomination shouted.

"What?!" Steeljaw exclaimed.

"I have a army!" said Arkham Knight.

"So do I." said Augustine.

"Enough!" Klorgbane shouted. "Get me those slackers or else!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the jet Mordecai and Rigby are playing on their PSPs. "So Hawaii, where they filmed forgetting Sarah Marshall." said Margaret.<p>

"Never saw that movie." said Kai.

"Its a good movie." said Eileen.

"Yeah, so anyway this is it. The final piece is in Hawaii." said Lloyd.

"Yeah nothing's gonna stop us now." said Jay.

"Whoa, never say that. Bad things will happen when you say that." said Clio.

Then they get a video call and Techmo is on the screen. "Hey guys I'm reading some kind of weird energy source on the jet." said Techmo.

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked.

"Whoa! There's a guy on the wing!" Fred shouted and pointed to a man with dark curly hair, he kinda looks like a motorcycle driver.

Zane looks at the man and gasped. "That's not human, it's a terminator!" Zane shouted. "A T-3000!"

The T-3000 rips open the door and looks at the slackers. Scorpion looks at the terminator and he couldn't believe his eyes. "John Connor?" Scorpion replied shocked.

"Dude what the hell, you fight the machines and now you're now one of them!" said Rigby.

"I'm not man or machine, I'm more." said John Connor.

"More of a disgrace to your mother and to humankind." said Scorpion. Scorpion uses his spear attack on John Connor, but John grabs the spear and pulls Scorpion towards him and punches him in the face.

Norik strikes John with his spear to stab him in the back, but he shifted and headbutted Norik. Slug took out a blaster and shot John in the chest. "You think you can stop me?" John asked and threw Norik at Slug.

Mordecai took out a shotgun and shot John in the chest 3 times. "Why won't you die?!" Mordecai shouted.

John regenerated from the shots. "I told you I'm more!" said John and walked towards the cockpit and smashed the controls. "But I evolved." Rico coughed up some magnets and they hit John in the face, but after the impact he jumped out the plane.

Then the jet is starting to fall down. "We're going down!" Margaret exclaimed.

Hiro ran to the the cockpit and looks at the smashed controls. "The controls are gone and he disconnected the fuel!" said Hiro.

"We're all gonna die! Wasabi shouted.

They all screamed while the jet is diving into their doom. "We gotta do something!" said Eileen.

Mordecai and Rigby run to the cockpit and see that the controls are smashed. "Damn it the auto-pilot is down! We're gonna have to land it manual." said Mordecai.

"Oh crap this isn't gonna end well!" said Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby were pulling upwards and the jet slides across the water and slid across the sand, the wings are smashed off and crashed into a rock.

They exited the jet and look at the jet. "Oh man the jet is toast." said Mordecai.

"You got that right, the jet is beyond repair." said Kowalski.

"So we're stuck here?" Cyrus asked and took off his jacket.

"Looks that way." said Mordecai.

"Maybe we can savage for parts?" Raf suggested.

"That's impossible even with the jet destroyed." said Rigby.

"Fate and destiny are funny and a mystery." said the cloaked figure standing in a rock and jumps down.

"Ok that's it who the hell are you?!" Grimlock shouted.

"Yeah why are you following us?!" Rigby asked enraged.

"Very well then." said the cloaked figure and removed his hood and everyone was taken by surprised.

"No way!" Norik exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Swoop replied.

"But I thought you were dead?!" Mordecai asked.

"Are you a ghost or some guy being him!?" Rigby asked.

"Neither Rigby." said the figure. He was a bionicle with red and gold body, golden mask that resembles a little bit like Tahu's mask in the 2001 line. "I am Toa Lhikan."

"I never even heard of you." said Cyrus.

"I was once a Toa in Metru-Nui, leader and last of the Toa Mangai. I gave Vakama and the rest of the Toa Metru the Toa stones to become Toa themselves but turning me into a Turaga. But I gave up my life for Vakama during the fight against Teridax." said Lhikan.

"But Turaga Vakama said that you're dead!?" Raf asked.

"I was, until a bright light brought me to a temple and told me that a great evil is coming, the next thing I knew a bright light shined and I was back to my Toa form along with new abilities." said Lhikan. "That is all I know."

"Wow, who would of thought?" said Clio.

"But we need to find the final fragment." said Mordecai.

"I can help you out with that." said Lhikan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of Hawaii, Ultron and the other villains have arrived and the Arkham Knight's forces have arrived and Extinction was punching a rock and then he smashes it into bits. "Impressive. All that fire power and brute force." said Abomination.<p>

"Yeah, hard to believe Shockwave made him." said Scarescrow.

Then John Conner walks in the scene. "Ah just in time John." said Ultron.

"The jet is down but the slackers are still alive." said John.

"That's good enough, we'll finish them off ourselves." said Ultron.

"Alright men! Find those slackers and Klorgbane wants them alive." said Arkham Knight.

"Yes sir!" The milita responded.

* * *

><p>The slackers and co are walking through a jungle and they enter a village and they see a castle but it was more of a prop from a school play along with some boxes in a park. "What the hell is this?" Grimlock asked.<p>

Then a man dressed like a medieval guard is on top of the castle. "May I help you?" The man asked with a French accent.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Rigby asked.

"We are performing Monty Python and the holy grail." said the guard.

"You're performing it here?" Noah asked.

"We are Monty Python in the park. We're just like Shakespearein the park but we perform Monty Python acts." The guard replied.

"Ok but can we go around?" Mordecai asked.

"No, you can't go around!" said the guard. "Now go away!"

"We need to save the world!" said Iriuni.

"You will do no such thing, I fart in your General dicrection! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" The guard exclaimed. "Now leave!" Then they catapult a cow and it impacts on Grimlock.

Grimlock gets the dead cow off his chest and throws in at back at the guard and destroys the prop castle. Then the cops show up and arrest the cast of the Monty Python in the park. "But they attacked me." said the guard.

"Actually you have a lot of charges." said the cop. Then they place the cast in the patty wagon and drive off.

"Now we get back to our mission. When Grimlock threw that cow, I noticed that the temple is on a tour luckily I found it on the map." said Lhikan.

"Can we make it quick! Because we have company." said Private pointing at some tanks coming towards them.

"Oh, no!" said Baymax.

"I agree with you on that!" said Rigby.

**Me: (Sees the entrance to Wonder city) Wonder city, what does Steeljaw want with this place?**

**Sofia: Maybe something important. **

**Me: Whatever it is it could be dangerous.**

**Ben: So let's get him.**

**Me: Alright you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Wakes up with a pounding headache) **

**Me: Damn my head is pounding me like a drum.**

**(Gets a video call)**

**Me: Hello?**

**Archer: Hey Smoke good news we found the Hoduku Mouse.**

**Me: That's great.**

**Archer: You're not happy?**

**Me: No hangover. **

**Archer: Ah. Anyway I'll see you later. (Hangs up)**

**(Ok let's get down to Klorgbane's revenge)**

The heroes see the tanks and they are shocked. "Tanks. We already know who sent them." said Mordecai.

"The Arkham Knight." said Rigby.

"I hate that guy." said Delsin.

The tanks aim at the Slackers and co but the Dinobots step in and attacked the tanks. Grimlock rips the weapon off of the tank, Slug rams the tanks with horns, Swoop hoots the tanks with missiles. Delsin shot some cinder missiles at the remaining tanks. "That's all of them." said Fred.

"So where's this temple?" Rigby asked.

* * *

><p>The slackers and co are walking through the jungle, then they see a light grey stone temple covered in Ivy and other plantlife. "This is the place." said Lihkan.<p>

"It's more mysteryious than I imagine." said Eileen.

"So let's get started." said Lloyd.

Lihkan is walking towards the temple and they see an ancient blue jay and raccoon's face on the top doorway. "Is that Mordecai and Rigby?" Margaret asked.

"What was your first clue?" Rigby asked sarcastically.

"My master told me that only Mordecai and Rigby has to enter the temple." said Lihkan. "From there they must pass the path of doom."

"You serious?" Delsin asked.

"I'm afraid so." said Lihkan.

"Well I'm going." said Tinker Bell.

"I'm coming too." said Periwinkle.

"Look we have to do this on our own. We can't risk your safety for the fragment." said Mordecai.

"You don't have much of a choice." said Lihkan.

"The only choice you have is to surrender." said Ultron walking in the scene.

"Ultron?! What is doing here?" T.K exclaimed.

"I came here to kill you all and let Klorgbane's plans come true." said Ultron.

"You do realize that you're outnumbered you walking coffee maker!" said Eileen.

"I have fiends on the other side." said Ultron as the Agents of C.R.A.S.H, Steeljaw's pack, Augustine, John Connor, Scarecrow, the Arkham Knight and Extinction enter the scene.

"Extinction." Grimlock growled.

Lihkan took out his swords and said. "Get the fragment, we'll hold them off."

"Dude you don't have to do this." said Rigby.

"Go!" Lihkan replied. Mordecai, Rigby, Tinker Bell and Periwinkle entered the temple while the others fight off the villains.

* * *

><p>Mordecai, Rigby, Tinker Bell and Periwinkle are finding the fragment, then they see two silver surfboards. "Oh crap." said Mordecai and Rigby.<p>

"What's wrong with the silver surfboards?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Ever heard of the Silver Surfer on the NES?" Mordecai asked.

"Man that game really put a number on my thumb." said Rigby.

"I hate that game my legs went numb for a week." said Periwinkle.

"Well this time it's gonna be different." said Mordecai. "We ride or die."

Rigby nodded with a look of determination on his face. "Let's do this." said Rigby.

The slackers get on the surfboards with Tinker Bell teaming up with Mordecai and Periwinkle teaming up with Rigby, and they took off. The slackers and fairies flying through the open space and avoiding the walls. "Rigby relax!" said Periwinkle.

"Hey this isn't the game, which means if I die game over." said Rigby.

"Dude don't worry, we have this in the bag!" said Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Back outside of the temple Grimlock and Extinction were fighting in Dino mode. Delsin was fighting Augustine, Scorpion punches Abomination in the face, and Lloyd was able to take down Sauron with one kick. "Pretty impression green ninja try and avoid my wrecking ball!" said the Absorbing man and threw his wrecking ball at Lloyd.<p>

Slug was fighting Titania but he the Dinobot was beaten by the powerful woman. "Game over Dinobot." said Titania.

Norik bashes Titania with his shield. "I seen better guard from brotherhood of Makuta." said Norik.

Titania gets back up and glares at Norik. "Big mistake!" Titania tackles Norik and begins to beat the living day lights out of him.

* * *

><p>Back in the temple, the slackers are flying through the lava, the mountain formation and avoid the dangers ahead. Then they have reach the final fragment of the fists of Justice. "We did it Rigby!" said Mordecai.<p>

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Mordecai." said Johncoming in from the stairs.

"Seriously why do they put stairs in these places?" Rigby exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter now surrender or else!" said John.

Mordecai and Rigby take out their weapons. "Never." said Mordecai.

**Me: Yeah yeah, ending the chapter right there.**

**Mordecai: Feeling alright?**

**Me: Never felt better.**

**Rigby: Well Dawn found some kind of weird source in New York. We don't know what it is?**

**Me: Then's let's go check it out. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(We made it to the Octarians' lair, to see General Grievous and DJ Octavio)**

**Me: Grievous, should of known.**

**Optimus Prime: Whatever they are planning? We must stop this now.**

**Knuckles: Say no more. (Jumps down)**

**Me: Knuckles wait!**

**Knuckles: Hand over the Master Emerald piece now!**

**Grievous: So this is what this fragment is? (Holds a piece of the Master Emerald)**

**Knuckles: That's right! Hand it over!**

**DJ Octavio: You are outnumbered!**

**(The rest of us jump down)**

**Me: Check your numbers next time sushi breath.**

**Grievous: So the Justice Rangers, we meet at last.**

**Wheeljack: Don't act so surprised. We'll be taking the piece and be on our way.**

**Grievous: (takes outs blue and green lightsabers) Guess again.**

**DJ Octavio: I'm gonna remix your face!**

**?: Guess again punk!**

**(We see a 14 year old boy with tentacle-like blue hair with hair is tied in a short ponytail with a camouflage themed hairband. He's also wearing a Black Anchor Tee shirt, a B-Ball Headband and a pair of White Arrows shoes. A 14 year old girl with hair has strands flowing from the sides of her head with straight cut bangs that curve to the left. Her attire is composed of a Squid Hairclip, a Dark Urban Vest, and Yellow Seahorses shoes and Yoda.**

**Knuckles: Yoda, Ian, Isabella?!**

**Isabella: We didn't except you to have all the fun.**

**Yoda: Reinforcements. Archer has sent.**

**Me: Classic Archer.**

**Ian: Let's kick some butts.**

**(You readers enjoy the new chapter of Klorgbane's revenge**)

Mordecai and Rigby are fighting off John Connor with everything they got. Rigby was thrown back by John. "You think you can beat me?" John asked.

"We will beat you." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, we'll never give up!" said Rigby.

John forms two blades from his arms and charges at Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby both blocked the attacks and counter attacks. "Impressive, but foolish!" said John.

Mordecai and Rigby fused their weapons into the Mega weapon. "Let's do this!" said Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby both charged at John Connor and clashed weapons. So they fight with everything the two slackers. They slashed John ten times and slashed an X on John.

"In your face!" Rigby shouted as he and Mordecai perform a final attack on John Connor and it pushed him in the lava.

"That's not gonna hold him for long! We need to get the piece!" said Mordecai. They ran towards the center and grabbed the last piece of the fists of Justice. But the ground started to shake.

"Let's get out of here!" Rigby shouted. The two slackers and two fairies ran off to the stairs and escaped the crumbling temple.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the temple, they see that everyone is gone except for Lihkan, Raf and Clio. He gets back up and looks at the four. "Where are the others?" Periwinkle asked.<p>

"We got beated pretty hard. But Ultron lifted a message for your guys." said Raf taking out his laptop.

Klorgbane appeared on the laptop screen with a evil grin. "Hello Mordecai and Rigby. I have a little something for you two. I have your friends and allies!" Klorgbane turns the camera and shows their friends being tied up. "Now I will give you two options either give me the fragments of the fists of Justice or let them die! The choice is yours!" Klorgbane pressed a button but nothing happened.

"Click on the red button on the screen with the mouse." said Ultron.

"Thanks tech wiz!" Klorgbane replied sarcastically.

"You're doing it wrong! Let me!" Ultron replied and tried to turn off the video but drops it and the video ends.

"How are we gonna get back to the park when we don't have the jet?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know man, we're screwed." Mordecai replied.

"Don't say that guys. I have a plan." said Lihkan. "There's a runway a few miles away, we can use the plane to fly back to the park."

"Lead the way." said Clio.

* * *

><p>When the Slackers and co are at the runway and they see a small white plane. "Does anyone knows how to fly a plane?" Tinker Bell asked.<p>

"I know how to fly a plane." said Lihkan. They entered the plane and everyone buckled in as the plane took off.

"I hope we can save them." said Clio.

"We can make it, I know we can." said Rigby.

A few hours later the plane is near the airspace of Twin Peaks. "We're almost there guys." said Lihkan.

"Yeah!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered.

"But we're still facing against Klorgbane and an army of villains." said Raf.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." said Rigby.

"Hey Lihkan where are you gonna land?" Mordecai asked.

"The airport where else? Anyway prepare for landing." said Lihkan, but then he hears beeping and he notices that the plane is out of fuel. "We're out of fuel!"

The plane is starting to head straight to a mountain. "I couldn't find any parachutes, just this raft." said Mordecai.

"Dude we're not sinking we're crashing!" said Rigby pointing at a mountain.

"It'll have to do!" said Likhan. He opens the door and pulls the cord to inflate the raft. They all got in the raft as it falls and inflates, once it hits the ground they started sliding down the mountain and went down the river. Once they reached the shore they get off the raft and continued on by foot.

When they reached the city Lihkan, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Clio and Raf were shocked to see what happened to Twin Peeks. "Mordecai, Rigby you need to see this." said Raf.

Mordecai and Rigby joined up with their friends and they were shrieked to see what happened to their city, in ruins and clouds covering the sun. "What happened here?" Rigby asked.

**(DJ Octavio and General Grievous are defeated along with droids)**

**Me: Game over boys!**

**Grievous: You may have won this won Smoke. So you can take those Squid sisters and that Master Emerald fragment for the next time we meet will be the last! (Opens the portal and escapes)**

**Isabella: He escaped!**

**Knuckles: At least the Squid sisters are safe.**

**Riley: Knuckles has a point.**

**Marie: Thanks for saving our butts.**

**Callie: Yeah thanks.**

**Isabella: Hey this maybe weird can I get your autographs!?**

**Me: We need to get to the surface.**

**(We return to Inkpolis, to see Tahu defeated, Jack Spicer and the Dark Masters gone)**

**Panda: Tahu what happened here?**

**Tahu: Jack Spicer must of tricked me or something? The thing I remember that I blacked out and when I woke up they were gone.**

**Ian: Who are the Dark Masters?**

**Me: Well they're 4 evil Mega Digimon that controlled the Digitial world.**

**Isabella: Oh great, just what we need big problems.**

**Me: Don't worry Isabella. We got this, Tahu take Yoda, Ian and Isabella back to Archer's.**

**Yoda: Assist you, I will. To restore the Master Emerald, We must hurry.**

**Ian: Maybe we should help too?**

**Isabella: Are you crazy?**

**Tahu: Sorry guys but I'm taking you back to Archer's**

**Ian: Alright fine.**

**Isabella: Thanks Tahu.**

**Me: Ok then. Let's find the final piece of the Master Emerald. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(We arrived in Iceland looking for the Molecule gauntlet)**

**Rocka: Iceland? Good spot Dojo.**

**Dojo: Is that a not joke!?**

**Rocka: No.**

**Bolin: Hey maybe we should stay in the hot springs?**

**Mako: We won't have time for that Bolin.**

**Kimiko: I think I see it. (Sees the Molecule gauntlet in a tree)**

**Me: Way to go Kimiko.**

**Jack: (Shows up) Step away from the Shen Gong Wu!**

**Clay: Jack Spicer!**

**Jack: That's right Clay, but this time I'm not alone! (A woman with reddish orange face with a gem on her nose, a maroon and dark mahogany sleeveless bodysuit with red boots with red toes) Meet Jasper!**

**Omi: That is one strange boy.**

**Rocka: That's not a chick Omi.**

**Jasper: But I'm gonna pound you into the ground!**

**Rocka: She's mine.**

**Me: Good luck.**

**Jack: You won't need it! Jackbots attack!**

**(Jackbots show up and attack the team, so we fight back. Enjoy the final chapter of Klorgbane's revenge)**

Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Raf, Lihkan, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle are shocked to what Twin Peaks have become a wasteland. "Man this sucks." said Rigby.

"I don't see anybody in the city." said Periwinkle.

"Maybe they're all taken prisoner?" Mordecai replied.

"Including the Guardians of Eternal Youth?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know. But we need to find them." Raf suggested.

"I have a idea! We'll handle Klorgbane, you find the Guardians of Eternal Youth so they can fix the fists of Justice." said Rigby.

"Rigby are you crazy? There's no way you can beat this guy!" Clio pointed out.

"I don't usually agree with Rigby's crazy ideas, but this is the first and only time I agree with Rigby on this one." said Mordecai.

"You two are insane. But how are you gonna handle Klorgbane?" Clio asked.

"Death Kwon do!" The two slackers replied.

"Well if you choose to face Klorgbane, we will not only bring you the fists of Jutsice. But save your friends as well." said Lihkan. "May the force be with you two."

Mordecai and Rigby both nod in approval and walks away. Along with Lihkan's team.

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby are now in their Death Kwon do cut off jeans and mullets are at the park which is under Klorgbane's rule. They see the villains they have fought in their travel. They see their friends and allies tied up and hanging above the ground. "Hello boys." said Klorgbane. "Miss me?"<p>

"Not really, you big baby!" Rigby shouted.

"The eclipse gave me more power. Which means the world will be next." said Klorgbane. "What are you wearing? Cut off jeans? Mullets? Don't tell me Death Kwon do?" Klorgbane laughs.

"Mordecai, Rigby! Where are the fists of Justice?" Skips asked.

"Yes, where are the pieces?" Klorgbane glared at the slackers.

"We're not telling you Jack!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're taking back the park." Mordecai replied.

"Then you have a death wish!" Klorgbane jumped down and took out his battle mace.

"It was nice knowing them." said Private.

Klorgbane jumped in the air and hits the two slackers both use the death block, but it only pushed Mordecai and Rigby back. Rigby gets back up and takes a running start and uses the Death punch and hits Klorgbane in the face. Klorgbane didn't even felt a thing after the Death punch.

"That tickled!" Klorgbane smirked. Mordecai uses the Death kick on Klorgbane but it had no effect on the giant baby. "You are no match for me!"

"You guys need the fists of justice to defeat Klorgbane! Skips shouted.

"We know that!" Mordecai replied.

"Then where is it!?" Skips exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Lihkan, Clio, Raf, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle have found the Guardians of Eternal Youth in cells inside the ruins of the mall. "Who are you?" One of them asked.<p>

"I am Toa Lihkan. This is Raf, Clio, Tinkerbell, and Periwinkle. We are here to free you all from your prison." said Lihkan.

"There is no need for us." said one of the Guardians. "The fists of justice are in pieces. Klorgbane has won, we must admit defeat."

"I wouldn't say that." said Periwinkle.

Lihkan shows the pieces of the fists of justice to the Guardians and they couldn't believe their eyes. "I'll set you free and you can rebuild them." said Lihkan slicing the console, freeing the Guardians of Eternal Youth.

* * *

><p>Back in the park Mordecai and Rigby were getting their butts whipped by Klorgbane. "Did you really think you can defeat me?" Klorgbane asked with a smug look on his face. "I am stronger! Faster! Than the both of you combined!"<p>

Mordecai and Rigby are badly beaten, despite the fact that they have their Death Kwon do cut off jeans and mullets, along with the Mordo-sword and the Rig-axe fused into a mega weapon they were still no match. "We'll never give up!" Mordecai shouted.

"Then I'll smash you to bits!" Klorgbane shouted about to smash Mordecai and Rigby until something hits Klorgbane to the face, but this time it hurt Klorgbane.

Mordecai and Rigby look up and see Toa Lihkan on his hoverboard with the fists of Justice. "Mordecai! Rigby! Take him down!" Lihkan tossed the right fist to Mordecai and tossed the left fist to Rigby.

"Take them down boys!" said one of the Guardians of Eternal Youth with Clio, Raf, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle by their sides.

The fists healed the two slackers and they both look at each other with a look of determination. "Hey Klorgbane! Time for you to get off our planet!" Mordecai shouted.

Mordecai and Rigby both charge at Klorgbane and start beating the crap out of the destroyer of worlds. "In your face!" Rigby punches Klorgbane in the face.

Mordecai punches Klorgbane in the gut and karate chops Klorgbane. Then Mordecai and Rigby beated Klorgbane to a pulp and when Klorgbane is down he laughs and smirks. "You think you won? This is just the beginning, he's coming back." said Klorgbane.

"Hey Klorgbane!" said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby raise their fists in the air. "Beat it loser!" The two slackers shouted and uppercut Klorgbane back into space and the other villains retreated through the portal. Lihkan freed everyone and Benosn walked towards Mordecai and Rigby.

"Um hey Benson! We got rid of Klorgbane." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, piece of cake." said Rigby.

"I'm mad for the park being trashed, but you guys saved the world. Not bad." said Benson. "Now. CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!"

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby have finish cleaning up the mess that Klorgbane made, they went to the roof with some cola and chips and watch the sunset. "Man I wish the other we're here for our victory party." said Rigby.<p>

"Yeah, but they had to go back home. Besides it was awesome going around the world." said Mordecai opening a can of cola. "But what did Klorgbane mean by he's coming?"

"How should I know? We won't see that guy again." said Rigby. Then Toa Lihkan arrives on his hoverboard.

"This won't be the last time you see me Mordecai and Rigby. I'll be back To help you in your time of need for you and your allies." said Lihkan and flew away.

"What was that about?" Rigby asked.

"Beats me? Let's dip some chips!" Mordecai replied.

"Yeah!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered.

**(Both Jack and jasper are defeated)**

**Me: No Xiaolin Showdwon? Not even a challenge.**

**Korra: So what now?**

**Dojo: We take this back to the temple.**

**Me: Good idea. Let's take the Molecule gauntlet back to the temple.**

**Riley: What about these two?**

**Me: let's leave them here.**

**Rocka: Good idea, jasper was tough.**

**(We all get in the Rogue Shadow and fly to the temple)**

**Me: I like to thank you all for favouriting and following this story. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
